Bella et Edward, un amour puissant
by SagaTwilight
Summary: La vie de Bella, ado ordinaire va être bouleversé par des événements. Qui va lui tourner le dos ? Qui va la soutenir ? All human.
1. Prologue

**Voici ma première fiction, elle était déjà posé sur skyrock. Les chapitre seront poser régulièrement car elle est déjà fini d'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Prologue

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, je viens d'avoir 18 ans et je suis en dernière années de lycée. Mes parents sont Charlie Swan qui est shérif de la petite ville où j'habite : Forks et ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connu car elle est morte quand j'avais 4 mois. J'ai un grand frère qui se nomme Emmett, à sa carrure on dirait un grizzly mais en faite c'est un nounours.

Ça fait maintenant un an et demi que je sors avec Edward Cullen. J'adore la famille Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée son comme mes deuxièmes parents. J'avais une vie remplit d'amour et de gens qui me sont important mais tout peux basculer.

* * *

**Le premier chapitre arrive tout de suite.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une vie de famille

**Comme prévue je vous pose tout de suite le 1er chapitre de cette fiction.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie de famille**

Nous étions vendredi soir et je dormais chez la famille Cullen, comme presque tous les week-ends. J'avais aidé Esmée à préparer son repas : spaghetti bolognaise et en dessert une tarte au chocolat, c'est le dessert préférer de Carlisle. Je lui fais car ce soir il n'est pas de garde. Pendant se temps Edward était à l'entrainement de football du lycée avec mon frère Emmett, vu que vendredi prochain il y a match. Une fois le repas prêt, la table mise je partie prendre ma douche et me changer. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et me décontracta les muscles.

Quand je sortie de l'eau, je me séchais avec une grande serviette blanche moelleuse pour après pouvoir me passer ma crème hydratante pour bébé sur mon corps. Grâce à cette crème, je garde ma peau douce comme quand j'étais bébé et Edward adore l'odeur de ma crème. Je mis un boxer et un soutien gorge noir avec un slim et un tee-shirt large noir également, puis je redescendis au moment où les gars arrivèrent dans l'entrée.

- Bonsoir Bella.

- Bonsoir Carlisle, je suis contente de te voir parmi nous se soir.

- Et moi dont, j'en peux plus des gardes. Me dit-il.

- En plus Bella à fait ton dessert préférer. Dit Esmée de la cuisine.

- Alors je me dépêche d'aller ranger mes affaires et je fais m'assoir à table pour passer rapidement au dessert. Ce n'est pas contre toi Esmée, tu es une excellente cuisinière mais cette tarte au chocolat c'est… Je n'ai pas de mot assez bien pour dire ce que j'en pense.

Je lui souris et il parti au premier étage dans on bureau pendant qu'Edward ne prenait dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir mon cœur, tu m'as manqué. Me dit Edward.

- Bonsoir mon amour, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, même si ça fait que trois heures qu'on ne sait pas vu. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- C'est trop long pour moi. Je vais prendre une douche.

Je partis dans la cuisine pour aider Esmée à mettre les plats sur la table de la salle à manger pendant qu'Edward monté prendre sa douche, puis je mis en route l'écran plat pour que Carlisle puisse voir ses informations, en voyant mon geste Esmée sourit. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, quand j'ai voulu aidé Esmée à débarrasser la table elle m'a dit que je devrais plutôt rejoindre mon amoureux.

Donc je montais les deux étages pour arriver à sa chambre où il y avait que sa lampe de chevet qui était allumé, j'allais dans la salle de bain où il se trouvait en train de se brossait les dents, je fis la même chose que lui. Une fois allonger sur son lit, il commença à me caresser tendrement mon bras gauche puis plus tard, il me fit l'amour passionnément. Une fois notre respiration normal, il jeta le préservatif à la poubelle et revient se couchait auprès de moi.

- Tu reprends la pilule quand ? Me demanda t'il pendant qu'il remontait les draps sur nous.

- Quand Adisson aura mes résultats et s'ils sont bons.

- D'accord.

- Je sais que maintenant que je ne prends plus la pilule, il faut faire attention à mettre une capote à chaque fois mais c'est temporaire. Adisson m'a dit maximum deux semaines.

Adisson était ma gynécologue, j'ai dus arrêter la pilule car mes précédentes faisaient baisser ma tension donc Adisson m'a dit qu'il fallait changer de pilule et faire des analyses pour prendre de nouvelles pilules. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et il me sera dans ses bras, nos deux corps nus se collant l'un à l'autre.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Lui dis-je.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Il éteignit la lumière et je m'endormis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous avez aimer. Donner moi votre avis. **

**Rendez-vous vendredi pour le 2ème chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Pas lui !

**Et voici le 2ème chapitre de mon histoire, à quelque minute près je vous posez ce chapitre à l'heure.**

**J'espère qui vous plaira.**

**Merci à : canada02, JasperEdward21, Marion99angel, Missjustine19, Rosaline-Narcisse, et renesmeecarlyecullen pour vos reviews**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pas lui !**

Lundi et mardi se déroulèrent comme des jours ordinaires de lycéenne, entre cours et devoirs surveiller. Tous les midis je mangeais avec Edward, Angela qui est ma meilleure amie, Ben son copain, Emmett et toute l'équipe football du lycée dont Jasper Whitlock avec qui j'étais le plus allése.

Mais viens mercredi, je commençais les cours à 9h00 avec deux heures de biologie avancé avec mon amour. Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude et quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, je me senti triste, Edward s'en aperçu car une fois arriver dans le couloir il me prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, on se voit demain. Me dit-il.

- Je sais mais j'aurais préférée rester avec toi toute la journée. Dis-je en regardant par terre.

Il posa un doigt sou mon menton pour relevais ma tête et me regarder dans mes yeux.

- Tu me manques déjà mais je dois aller à l'entrainement, le match est dans deux jours et on joue contre nos pires ennemies. Tiens, prend ma veste avec toi.

Il me tendit sa veste de joueur de football américain où il y avait écrit Cullen en majuscule puis le chiffre 1.

- Merci. Lui dis-je accompagner d'un baiser sur la bouche.

J'enfilais sa veste. Il parti à son entrainement pendant que moi j'allais à ma voiture, une Audi R8 noire, mon cadeau d'anniversaire, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appelais.

- Bella je suis dans la merde !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Emmett et son langage. C'est mon frère mais on n'a pas beaucoup de point commun.

- Emmett, un jour tu oublieras ta tête. Lui dis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ton sac est sur le siège arrière, je l'ai vu dans l'entrée ce matin, donc je l'ai prit.

- Merci petite sœur.

Lui me fit un bisou sur la joue après avoir récupérait son sac pour l'entrainement, et parti. Moi je montais dans ma voiture et je pris la direction de chez moi. Une fois arriver, je montais dans ma chambre, déposais mon sac de cours et pris à la place mon sac à main. Je descendis et alla à la cuisine pour prendre la liste de course puis je remontais dans mon Audi pour aller voir mon père avant de faire les courses. Arrivais au commissariat, j'allais à l'accueil.

- Bonjour Sam, pourrais-tu dire à mon père que je suis là, s'il te plait ?

- Bonjour Bella, attend je l'appelle.

Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone du bureau de mon père.

- Chef Swan, il y a quelqu'un pour vous.

- ...

- Très bien, on attend.

Il raccrocha, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Il arrive, il est super presser d'être ce soir pour le match.

- Oui, Emmett aussi et moi je vais leur faire des pizzas et amenais des bières.

- Ma pauvre Bella, seule avec deux fans de football américain.

Je ris avec lui quand j'entendis mon nom.

- Bonjour papa, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ma puce, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vais aller faire des courses et je voulais savoir si tu voulais quelques choses de particulier.

- A part des bières, non mais ce soir mon ami Billy vient à la maison pour regarder le match avec moi.

-Très bien, je ferais plus de pizza. A ce soir.

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et je reparti pour Port Angeles. J'y suis arrivée à 12h10 donc je suis allé directement à un snack pour mangeais un truck avant de faire du shopping et les courses. Je pris un hot-dog avec une salade avec un flan au citron et en boisson je pris un Orangina.

Je mis vingt minutes pour manger, puis partie faire un peu de shopping pour me trouvais de quoi m'habillais pour la fête après le match de vendredi qui est très important pour notre lycée. Je me trouvais un robe bleu nuit, qui est la couleur préféré d'Edward. Elle est faite de fines bretelles, avec un décolleté en V et elle m'arrivait au dessus du genou, avec j'acheter un ensemble de sous-vêtement en dentelle noir et une paire de botte en cuire noir qui monte au genou. Je commençais à faire les courses à 2h00 et fini 1h30 plus tard.

Rentrée à la maison, je rangeais les courses dans la cuisine, puis partie faire du ménage, faire tourner une lessive puis faire le repassage de la semaine. Je finis quand Emmett revient de son entrainement extrême, donc ça voulais dire qu'il était déjà 18h00. je partie dans la cuisine, mis mon tablier que mon frère m'a offert pour l'ancien noël, et me mis à faire la mousse au chocolat, j'en fit une double portion car avec mon frère faut mieux faire double. Je mis les chips dans deux saladier différents, et fis les pizzas, quand j'eu fini je partie prendre ma douche quand je vis mon père dans le salon, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrée.

Une demi-heure plus tard je sortais de la salle de bain puis allais dans ma chambre pour mettre un boxer, puis un jean avec un tee-shirt noir. Je descendis pour remettre les pizzas au four pour les faire réchauffer. On sonna à la porte quand je mis la dernière pizza sur une plaque au four avec les quatre autres. Mon père ouvra la porte d'entrée et s'alloua Billy, j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

- Bonsoir Isabella.

Je me figeais et mon sang se glaçait à cette voix. Tout mais pas lui !

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je vous dit à vendredi prochain.**

**Et si le cœur vous en dit, une petite review pour savoir si vous avez aimer**

**Bon week-end.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Souvenir douloureux

**Merci à Tanafia1992 pour ton PM**

**Merci à Lydouille, Rosaline-Narcisse, canada02, CleemLikeThatPower, et renesmeecarlyecullen pour les reviews**

**J'espère que ce 3ème chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenir douloureux**

Derrière moi se tenait Jacob Black, mon pire cauchemar. Je me mis à trembler, je n'étais pas bien, j'entendis Jacob s'approchait de moi quand mon frère descendis à une vitesse impressionnante les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine.

- Éloigne toi de ma sœur et dégage ! Dit Emmett avec la voix dure.

Jacob parti de la cuisine en gloussant et je senti des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Emmett du les voir car il couru vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Chut Bella, je suis là. Il ne te fera rien.

- Pourquoi il est là ? Charlie a dit que Billy venait, pas que son fils venait.

- Je ne sais pas ma puce, mais on va lui faire regretter se qui t'a fait i ans.

- J'ai peur Emmett.

Il resserrât sa prise sur moi. Je pleurais de plus en plus et je commençais à avoir du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

- Emmett le match commence ! Hurla mon père du salon.

- Je m'en fou. Répondit Emmett.

- Emmett va voir ce match, tu l'attendais depuis trois semaines.

- Non je reste avec toi, je ne te laisse pas seule une seule seconde et si je vais regarder le match, je serais avec l'autre connard et je ne pourrais pas ne retenir de lui en mettre une, et puis il y a la télévision dans ma chambre. Aller viens, on monte.

J'ai voulu suivre Emmett mais j'en fus incapable de bouger, j'étais figer sur place. Emmett revient vers moi et me fit un bisou sur mon front puis me prit dans ses bras pour me montais dans sa chambre. Il me déposa délicatement sur son lit puis me mit une couverture sur moi et descendit. Je commençais à paniquer, je me remis à pleurer en me pliant sur moi-même.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett tenant un plateau avec de quoi manger et boire pour la soirée. Il déposa le plateau au pied du lit et alluma la télévision et sélectionna la chaine du match et vient se placer derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras pour que mon dos repose sur son torse et m'entoura la taille de ses bras.

Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer malgré le faite que je me sente en sécurité dans les bras de mon frère. Et j'ai voulu manger mais j'avais la nausée en approchant ma pizza de ma bouche, donc je na mangeais rien. A la mi-temps, Emmett posa ma tête sur un oreiller, puis descendit tout ce qui nous a servi pour manger. Je me senti parti, mes paupières deviennent lourde et je m'endormis.

Point de vue d'Emmett

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella dans cette état, même en dormant elle pleurait encore, sa me faisait mal et cet enfoiré qui est confortablement installé dans un des canapés de cette maison. Je remontais dans ma chambre et trouvais Bella toujours endormi, pleurant et avec un sommeil agiter, je pris la décision d'appelait le seul qui pouvait m'aider. Je sorti de ma chambre et sorti mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean et composais le numéro de la personne qui aller m'aider.

- _Allo._

- Edward, c'est Emmett. On a un problème.

- _Ok j'arrive dans quinze minutes._

Il raccrocha et moi j'entrais dans ma chambre pour m'assoir prêt de ma petite sœur, je mis ma main sur son front, elle était brulante. Donc je partie dans la salle de bain et reviens avec une bassine d'eau froide avec un gant de toilette, je me rassis auprès de ma sœur et lui passa le gant sur son front.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes j'entendis une voiture se garer dans la rue, je descendis pour ouvrir et parler à Edward dehors. Quand je suis passé devant le salon, leurs rires m'a donner la nausée, Edward venait de sortir de sa voiture quand je fermais la porte derrière moi.

- Emmett, quel est le problème ?

- Le problème est qu'il y a un enfoiré dans mon salon et...

- Attend. Me coupa Edward. Cette ordure de Jacob Black est dans cette maison. Je vais le bouté cet enfoiré.

- Non Edward. Je le retiens par le bras. Rappelle toi que Charlie ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé i ans et... Bella ne va pas bien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelais, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Elle est où en se moment ?

- Dans ma chambre.

- Je voudrais la voir s'il te plait.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre, nous montâmes, Edward ne dit même pas bonjour à Charlie. Une fois devant ma chambre, j'ouvris la porte et laissa passer Edward qui alla s'accroupir près de Bella et posa sa main sur son front.

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais vraiment pas bien et c'était de pire en pire, j'avais du mal à respirais, je ne dormais pas mais je n'arrivais pas à laisser mes yeux ouvert. J'entendis des pas puis la porte de la chambre c'est ouverte, puis je sentis une main sur mon front.

- Elle est brûlante. Emmett aurais-tu un thermomètre frontal, s'il te plait ?

- Je vais voir ça.

Puis j'entendis encore des pas et j'en déduis que c'était Emmett.

- Edward. Dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Oui mon amour je suis là. Avec Emmett on va s'occuper de toi.

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux et y réussit mais sa demandais beaucoup d'effort. Emmett réapparut avec un thermomètre qui passa à Edward, qui me l'a mit sur mon front et a attendu le signal pour me l'enlever.

- 41,7°, c'est beaucoup trop fort. Il faut l'emmenait à mon père. Je l'appelle pendant se temps met un blouson à Bella.

Emmett parti dans ma chambre chercher mon blouson puis revient me le mettre, j'étais trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit moi-même. Il reparti faire un sac, pendant qu'Edward téléphonait à son père.

- Papa, c'est Edward. Est-ce que je peux t'emmenais Bella pour que tu l'ausculter, elle n'est vraiment pas bien.

- ...

- Oui elle est consciente mais très faible.

- ...

- Ok on arrive, merci.

Il raccrocha puis me prit dans ses bras et sorti de la chambre d'Emmett qui était dans le couloir avec mon sac.

- Tu viens avec nous ? A demandait Edward.

- Oui. Répondis Emmett.

Nous descendîmes, moi toujours dans les bras d'Edward, puis sortîmes de la maison sans un mot pour mon père, Edward me mit à l'arrière de sa Volvo avec Emmett qui me prit dans ses bras, puis alla au volant de sa voiture. Une fois sur la route, je commençais à me sortir lourde.

- Emmett, il faudrait que Bella reste éveiller.

Mais se fut peine perdu car je sombrais déjà dans le noir.

* * *

**Et oui, c'était Jacob. **

**Donner moi vos impressions dans une petite review.**

**Par contre la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poser le 4ème chapitre vendredi donc il sera poser dimanche dans l'après-midi.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end.**

**SagaTwilight**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Malade

**Merci à Tanafia1992 pour ton pm**

**Merci à chattoncharmant, renesmeecarlyecullen, Rosaline-Narcisse, canada02, pour les reviews**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Renesmeecarlyecullen : Et oui j'ai supprimé mon compte sur skyrock car ça n'arrêtait de buguer et de me supprimer des articles, mais si tu veux suivre l'évolution de mes fictions ça se passe sur ma page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil **

**Merci encore à Tanafia1992 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Malade**

Point de vue Bella

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais je pouvais entendre les gens autour de moi. Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras. Je dirais que c'était Emmett, vu la carrure de la personne qui me portait.

- Entrez.

Je reconnus alors la voix de Carlisle. La porte s'ouvrit sur nous et se referma en grinçant.

- Emmett met la sur le canapé près de la table basse.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et m'allongea sur une surface moelleuse et confortable avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Quelqu'un appuya sur mon poignet avec douceur et resta appuyé quelques secondes.

- Son pouls est faible, quand est-ce qu'elle a perdu conscience ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Dès qu'on est montés dans la voiture. Répondit Emmett à voix basse.

- Ok, donc depuis une dizaine de minutes. Et à combien était sa température quand tu m'as appelé ?

- 41,7° et Edward lui a déjà passé un gant humide sur le front.

- Ok. Conclut mon beau-père.

On me posa un objet sur le front, certainement un thermomètre.

- 41,3°. Ça baisse, mais c'est encore trop élevé. Il faudrait lui provoquer un choc qui la réveille et qui fasse baisser sa température.

- Tu suggères quoi Carlisle ?

- Mettre ta sœur dans la douche et l'asperger d'eau froide.

- Je l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Répondit Edward.

- Très bien, tu m'appelles quand elle sera consciente.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et monta des escaliers. Il entra dans une pièce qui devait être la salle d'eau. Il me tint contre lui pendant qu'il me déshabillait, me laissant et m'assit dans la douche, dos contre le mur.

- Désolé mon amour.

Et d'un coup je sentis l'eau glacée couler sur moi, me faisant frissonner et tousser. Edward me prit dans ses bras pour que l'eau ne tombe pas sur mon visage, mais seulement sur mon corps. Au bout de quelques secondes j'arrivai enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Je reconnus la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre d'Edward. Emmett préparait des affaires propres que je reconnus comme étant les miennes, j'en déduisis donc que c'était Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras.

- Emmett tu peux aller chercher mon père dans son bureau s'il-te-plait ?

- Ça marche. Acquiesça-t-il avant de sortir.

Emmett posa mon linge sur la commode et sortit. Edward posa sa main sur mon front et appuya un peu pour que je puisse poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il coupa l'eau alors que j'avais les yeux ouverts, mais je compris qu'il était lui aussi sous la douche.

- Edward, tu vas attraper froid. Lui dis-je faiblement et avec une voix rauque.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mon ange, c'est toi qui es malade, pas moi.

Je tremblais de plus en plus et Edward dut le voir, mais nous ne bougions pas de la douche pour autant. Emmett revint avec Carlisle qui sourit en voyant que j'étais réveillée.

- Vous pouvez sortir de la douche. Edward emmène Bella dans ta chambre pour que je puisse l'ausculter.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je vais rentrer, je dois avoir une discussion avec Charlie. Nous dit Emmett.

Edward me prit dans ses bras telle une mariée et me coucha sur son lit. Avant de partir, il me fit un baiser sur le front et m'annonça qu'il s'occuperait du lycée. Carlisle m'ausculta et me dit que j'avais une sorte de grippe avec un stress important dû au fait que Jacob était là chez moi ce soir. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'est le fait que j'avais perdu connaissance pendant plus d'une demi-heure...

- Vous devriez dormir les enfants, il est encore tôt et toi Bella tu dois à tout prix reprendre des forces. Repose-toi et surveille ta température. Si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez-moi. Esmée rentre à 13h.

Une fois Carlisle sorti de la chambre d'Edward, j'allais à la salle de bain pour mettre de nouveaux sous-vêtements et mon pyjama, composé d'un bas de jogging et d'un débardeur, tous les deux noirs. Edward fit de même de son côté, puis nous allâmes tous les deux nous coucher. Edward colla son torse contre mon dos, sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Lui dis-je en sentant la fatigue s'emparer de moi.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, repose toi.

Point de vue d'Emmett

Je venais de quitter la villa des Cullen, très énervé. Enervé contre cet enfoiré, contre Charlie mais surtout contre moi, qui n'ait pas réagi i ans. Je roulais au dessus des limitations de vitesse, presque inconscient de ce que je faisais. J'arrivais chez moi et fus ravi de voir la voiture de fonction de Charlie encore garée devant la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore à la maison. Je sortis de la voiture d'Edward et claquais la portière.

- Charlie ! Hurlais-je quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

- Quoi ? Entendis-je de la cuisine.

Je m'y dirigeais pour trouver Charlie en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tout en lisant son journal.

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Normal. Les Black sont vraiment gentils.

Je riais nerveusement.

- Je serais toi, je regarderais ce que Jacob faisait i ans, vendredi 28 novembre à 21h30, si tu veux plus de précisions.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

Charlie ne comprenait décidément vraiment rien.

- Fais ces recherches et tu auras des réponses sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir quant au comportement que nous avons eu, Bella et moi.

Puis je montais prendre ma douche avant de partir au lycée.

* * *

**Et voilà le 4ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous avez aimer.**

**Le 5ème chapitre sera posé vendredi.**

**Laisser vos impressions.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**SagaTwilight**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Match

**Merci à chattoncharmant, canada02, Rosaline-Narcisse, pour vos reviews**

**Merci encore à Tanafia1992 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Match**

Nous y voilà, vendredi soir et c'était l'heure du match tant attendu : l'équipe du lycée de Forks contre l'équipe du lycée de la réserve Indienne. Je m'étais rétablie de ma grippe jeudi, en fait j'avais même dormi toute la journée dans les bras d'Edward.

Ce matin, Edward et Emmett avaient voulu me dissuader d'aller à ce match en sachant qu'il y aurait cet enfoiré de Jacob, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas louper un des matchs des deux hommes qui m'étaient chers. Je me retrouvais donc dans les bras d'Edward qui était prêt à aller sur le terrain. Nous nous trouvions dans les vestiaires avec les autres gars de l'équipe qui se préparaient à rentrer sur le terrain. Ma présence ne choquait personne, ils avaient l'habitude de nous voir, Edward et moi, en train de nous faire un câlin avant chaque match. C'était ma manière de lui souhaiter bonne chance, même si aujourd'hui nous serons deux à en avoir besoin.

- Je dois rejoindre mon père et Alice. Lui dis-je sans autant m'éloigner de lui.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Au fait, Emmett est au courant qu'Alice est là ?

- Non c'est une surprise. Bon j'y vais, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais. Avant de sortir, je me retournais vers l'équipe au complet.

- Au faite les mecs. -Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi.- Bon match et j'ai un seul mot à dire : Merde.

- Merci Bella. Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Ça c'est bien ma petite sœur.

Je sortis du vestiaire pour rejoindre la loge où étaient assis les parents d'Edward, mon père et Alice, ma cousine. Nous avions quelques mois de différence, malgré la mort de ma mère, sa sœur avait voulu garder contact avec nous. Alice ressemble à un petit lutin, avec son mètre cinquante et ses cheveux noirs en pointe qui lui allaient à merveille. Elle m'avait appelée lundi dans la journée pour me dire qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui pour voir Emmett jouer. J'étais allée la chercher pendant la pause de midi, elle comptait aussi rester pour les fêtes, à ma grande joie.

Ce soir, je portais la robe que j'avais achetée mercredi après-midi, accompagnée de bottes et je m'étais fait une queue de cheval haute. Je portais par-dessus ma robe le sweat de football qu'Edward m'avait donné à mon entrée dans les vestiaires. Derrière, son nom était inscrit en majuscule.

Le match avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure. On voyait bien que les deux équipes ne s'aimaient pas, c'était plus de la lutte que du Football Américain. Alice était à ma gauche et avait posé sa tête sur mes cuisses, alors que moi j'avais posé la mienne sur l'épaule d'Esmée qui me tenait dans ses bras, tandis que les hommes parlaient entre eux. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, mon père était bizarre depuis la visite des Black, je me demandais ce qu'Emmett avait pu lui dire après son départ de chez les Cullen.

A la mi-temps, il y avait déjà deux cartons jaune et un rouge, l'avantage était de notre côté. Il y avait pas mal de blessés des deux côtés, mais c'était quand même un bon match. Ce dernier reprit et ma cousine était survoltée, dés qu'un point était marqué, elle criait, applaudissait et sautillait dans toute la loge, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ta cousine ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Oui, là elle est branchée sur 200 volts, des fois ça peut-être pire quand on la contredit, malgré sa petite taille elle fait peur.

- C'est bon à savoir.

- Non attend, le pire c'est quand elle fait du shopping ou qu'elle en parle, là c'est …

Une tornade brune se rassit aussitôt sur mes genoux.

- Quelqu'un a parlé de shopping ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce que je disais.

- Oui je vois. Dit Esmée en rigolant.

- Dit Bella, il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping pour les fêtes de noël. Dis oui Bella, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- Lundi après-midi dans quinze jours j'ai rendez-vous avec mon gynécologue, donc après on pourra aller faire les courses de noël.

- Attends un peu, dans quinze jours on sera le 6 décembre, on ne peut pas attendre début décembre pour faire du shopping ! Hors de question !

- On verra Alice.

Le match se termina enfin, notre équipe gagna avec treize points d'avance. L'équipe partit se changer et se doucher dans les vestiaires, pendant que moi j'allais à ma voiture récupérer mon sac où j'avais mis des vêtements pour qu'Edward et Emmett puissent se changer pour la fête. J'allais directement les rejoindre dans les vestiaires, et croisais en chemin Esmée et Carlisle qui me souhaitaient ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe une bonne soirée.

Arrivée devant les vestiaires, j'attendis, adossée contre le mur, le signal pour rentrer. Alice était partie se changer dans les toilettes. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward sortit avec pour unique vêtement une serviette autour de sa taille.

- Félicitation. Lui dis-je.

- Merci, mais maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être seul avec toi.

- Moi aussi, mais étant capitaine de l'équipe, tu dois être présent à cette fête, même si on ne reste pas longtemps, tu dois être présent. Après on rentrera.

Nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires et j'allais voir Emmett pour lui donner ses vêtements. Ensuite je partis rejoindre Edward dans un coin tranquille où il m'attendait tout en se séchant les cheveux. Je m'assis sur le banc à côté de lui pendant qu'il enfilait son boxer noir et son jean bleu foncé. Il se retourna pour me faire face alors qu'il passait sa chemise noire. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un air taquin.

- Tu n'as pas honte de me chauffer comme tu le fais ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pas le moins du monde. Au fait, cette robe te va à merveille.

- Merci mon amour. Lui dis-je en me levant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de quitter le vestiaire.

- Hé ! C'est tout ?

Je me retournais avec un grand sourire.

- Et oui Edward, il faudra que tu attendes la fin de cette soirée et encore ! Tu dors chez moi et il y aura Emmett, Alice et surtout mon père ! Donc je ne sais pas si ce soir tu auras la chance à des câlins. A tout à l'heure.

Je sortis des vestiaires, laissant Edward bouche bée, et le reste de l'équipe morte de rire. Je retrouvais Alice sur le parking, adossée contre mon Audi.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Je viens de clouer le bec à Edward.

Alice ne put se retenir de rire. On attendit Emmett et Edward pour aller faire la fête. La porte s'ouvrit sur le coach puis l'équipe, ils partaient à la salle des fêtes où se déroulait la fête, pendant qu'Edward et Emmett se dirigeaient vers nous. Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard complice. Elle me passa son sac à main avant courir vers Emmett :

- Mon nounours ! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Au début Emmett fut surpris, il ne savait pas qu'Alice serait là se soir, mais au bout de quelques instants il la fit tourner dans ses bras.

- Mon petit lutin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te voir jouer et je repars après les fêtes de fin d'année. Répondit-elle en riant.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras avant de me faire un bisou dans le cou.

- Bon on y va à cette fête ? Demandais-je.

- oui ! Répondirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

Nous partîmes à la salle, moi main dans la main d'Edward, Emmet et Alice bras dessus bras dessous. Une fois arrivés à la fête, nous rejoignîmes l'équipe près du comptoir à boissons, Alice et moi nous prîmes un Coca Cola pendant que les mecs prenaient une bière. Emmett fit les présentations.

- Les gars je vous présente ma cousine Alice. Alice je te présente l'équipe, Ben, Angela sa copine, Erick, Tyler, Mick, Stéphan, Thomas, Wyatt et Jasper. Les autres sont déjà partis se coucher.

A chaque nom, les gars levaient leur main pour préciser qui était qui.

- Enchantée, et bravo pour le match.

- Merci. Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien en buvant nos boissons, regardant les autres lycéens danser sur la piste de danse.

- Au fait, vous emménagez quand dans votre appartement ? Nous demanda Jasper.

- Fin janvier, pour le moment l'agence de ma mère s'occupe des travaux qu'on a décidés de faire. Répondit Edward.

En effet, Edward et moi étions majeurs et nous voulions vivre ensemble, avoir un chez nous. Quand ma grand-mère maternelle avait entendu parler de cela, elle nous avait offert son appartement qu'elle faisait louer, étant repartie en Italie, son pays natal.

Nous emménageons fin janvier, et nous n'aurons pas de loyer à payer vu que ma grand-mère nous l'offrait. Avec Edward nous étions heureux et nos parents étaient d'accord vu que l'appartement se trouvait à Forks, le seul à ne pas être content, c'était Emmett car je serais plus là pour cuisiner de bons petits plats...

- S'il vous plait ne me rappelez pas que dans deux mois je risque de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire ou que je vais mourir de faim ! Nous dit-il avec une moue triste.

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon gros nounours, avant de partir je remplirais le congèle et je t'apporterais des petits plats de temps en temps. Ajoutais-je en riant à mon tour.

- Tu me sauves la vie. Dit-il avec sa main droite sur le cœur.

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant que la fête battait son plein, mais on voyait que la salle commençait à se vider. Je pris le poignet gauche d'Edward et regardais l'heure. Il était presque 2h00 du matin et je commençais à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

- Amour, tu veux qu'on rentre ? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui je veux bien, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me glisser sous les draps et de me blottir dans tes bras. Répondis-je avant de bailler.

-Alors allons-y.

Il me tendit la main que j'emparais avec empressement. Nous dîmes au revoir à nos amis et Alice et Emmett nous suivirent. Nous montâmes dans mon Audi, Emmett et Alice derrière, moi côté passager et Edward au volant. Nous arrivâmes au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes devant la maison de Charlie.

Alice s'était endormie, Emmett dût la prendre dans ses bras. Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac à main, mais dans le noir ce n'était pas terrible. Je réussis à les attraper après quelques instants et ouvris la porte. J'allais dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre de Coca Cola. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'en ce moment j'en buvais énormément, je dirais même que je ne bois que sa. Même au petit déjeuner, j'en prenais au moins un verre. Bizarre. Emmett arriva, portant toujours Alice dans ses bras.

- Elle dort où ?

- Dans le bureau de Charlie. Cet après-midi on a déplié le canapé. Dis-je en souriant gentiment ?

- D'accord. Bonne nuit les amoureux.

Il commença à partir, mais se retourna au dernier moment.

- Au fait Bella, tu devrais boire moins de Coca Cola et manger moins de chocolat si tu veux toujours rentrer dans tes jeans.

Puis il partit. C'est vrai quand ce moment je mangeais beaucoup d'aliment à base de chocolat, que se soit du noir, au lait ou blanc. C'était encore une chose bizarre chez moi. Edward me sortit de mes pensées en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ça va ma puce ?

- Oui j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Je rinçais mon verre puis le posais sur le bord de levier. Nous montâmes à l'étage, prenant le temps de nous laver les dents et j'en profitais pour me démaquiller. Nous allâmes enfin dans ma chambre, et je me changeais, enfilant ma nuisette blanche, pendant qu'Edward enlevait ses vêtements, gardant seulement son boxer.

Nous nous glissâmes sous la couette, mon dos contre son torse, nos jambes entremêlées, son bras gauche me tenant par la taille et son bras droit sous ma tête. Il m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant d'ajouter d'une voix presque endormie :

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à tomber les bras de Morphée qui ce soir n'était autre qu'Edward.

* * *

**Et voilà le 5ème chapitre de ma fiction.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et pour cela laissez-moi une reviews pour me dire vos impressions.**

**Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.**

**SagaTwilight**

**Ps : petite info, en ce moment je travaille sur ma deuxième fiction et sur un OS donc il se peux que soit la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines je vous pose l'OS. Pour ma deuxième fiction j'attendrais d'avoir mit entièrement celui-ci pour prendre de l'avance dans mes écrit.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous

**Et voilà le 6ème chapitre**

**Merci à Grazie, Kyssou, canada02, renesmeecarlyecullen, Rosaline-Narcisse, chattoncharmant, pour vos reviews.**

**Désoler pour les faites je n'ais pas pu envoyer mon chapitre à ****Tanafia1992 ma correctrice.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous**

Sa faisait quinze jours que le match avait eu lieu et aujourd'hui on était mercredi et sa fait une semaine que je ne vais pas bien, je vomi touts les dix minutes, je suis extrêmement fatiguée, j'ai du mal à avaler le moindre aliment donc je mange la plupart de temps que des soupes.

Edward, Emmett et Alice étaient au petit soin avec moi, aujourd'hui c'est Alice qui était avec moi car les gars on leur entrainement. On était entrain de regarder Orgueil et Préjuger, Charlie était à la pêche comme presque tous les samedis. J'avais soif donc je me levais pour aller a la cuisine mais arrivais dans le hall, je me sentis vraiment pas bien, je me sentis attirer vers le sol et se fut le noir.

- Bella ouvre les yeux s'il te plait. Entendis-je une voix qui me paraissait loin.

On me passa un linge humide sur le visage, se qui me fit du bien. Je commençais à ouvrir mes yeux et vis que la personne qui m'appelait et qui me passait le linge humide n'était autre qu'Alice.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Désoler. Pas vraiment, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, attend je vais chercher nos blouson et ton sac.

Elle partie pendant que moi je me remettais sur mes deux jambes et se fut pas facile. Elle revient rapidement et nous montâmes dans ma voiture, Alice prit le volant, mais au bout de dix minutes je demandais à Alice de s'arrêtait sur le bord de la route, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. J'ai eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de me tournais que je vider mon estomac.

Alice sortie des lingettes de son sac à main et me la donna, je ma la passais sur le visage, puis j'ouvris la boîte à gang et sortie une bouteille d'eau pour me rincer la bouche, puis nous repartions pour l'hôpital. Je me sentie fiévreuses. Le trajet se fit en silence, Alice ne tenait la main gauche tout le long di trajet sauf pour changer les vitesses.

Alice se gara sur le parking des urgences et vient m'aider à sortir de la voiture, on prit la direction du secrétariat où se trouvait Leah, la fille de Sue Clearwater qui est une amie à mon père. Alice m'aida à marcher jusqu'au comptoir.

- Bonjour Leah. Lui dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Bonjour Bella. Ola toi tu na va vraiment pas bien.

- Non pas du tout, ça fait une semaine et c'est de pire en pire. Donc j'aimerais voir Carlisle si c'est possible s'il te plait.

- Attend une seconde je regarde son planning.

Elle tapa quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur et moi je commençais à ravoir des hauts de cœur.

- Mince Carlisle est en pleine opération, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grâce, je vais...

- Bella ? Me coupa une vois qui ne m'ai pas inconnu.

Je me retournais vers cette voix qui n'est autre que mon gynécologue.

- Adisson, comment vas-tu ?

- Moi bien mais toi je pense que c'est le contraire.

- Ouais ce n'est pas la pêche depuis une semaine mais aujourd'hui c'est pire.

- Si tu veux moi je veux bien te prendre maintenant dans mon bureau vu que je viens de finir ma journée.

- Oui je veux bien, s'il te plait.

Alice et moi suivons Adisson jusqu'à son bureau. Pour moi les hôpitaux sont tous des labyrinthes. Nous entrons dans son bureau et nous asseyons devants le bureau d'Adisson.

- Alors dit moi se qui t'arrive.

- Depuis une semaine je suis fatigué, je n'arrive pas à manger des aliments sauf des soupes, je vomi presque toutes les dix minutes et aujourd'hui j'ai fait un malaise, et aussi je suis très faible, je n'arrive pas à rester debout.

- Et aussi, avant qu'elle n'arrive pas à avaler le moindre truc, pendant presque un mois, elle mangeait presque des ingrédients à base de chocolat et depuis deux mois elle boit que du Coca Cola, même au petit déjeuner c'est pour vous dire. Dit Alice.

- Ok. Pour le faite que tu sois faible je pense que c'est parce que tu ne mange pas correctement. Les nausées peuvent être déclenchées car ton estomac n'a rien à travailler. Mais j'ai une petite idée de se que tu as donc je vais te faire une prise de sang et t'ausculter. Bella tu peux aller sur la table d'auscultions s'il te plait.

Je me suis levais, enlevais mon blouson et partie vers la table puis m'installer dessus. Adisson enfila une paire de gang et elle fit le tour de mon bras avec un élastique, puis désinfecta une petite partie de ma peau de mon bras, je tournais la tête du côté opposé pour pas voir le sang qui remplissais le tube pour la prise de sang. Une fois il prise fini elle me mit un pansement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella je vais baisser le dossier du siège pour que tu sois complètement allonger le temps que je t'ausculte.

Elle baissa le dossier et je m'allongeais correctement et Adisson commença à appuyait sur mon ventre.

- Tu me dis quand sa te fait mal.

Elle continua à tâter mon ventre et au niveau de sous mon nombril, j'avais vraiment mal.

- Aïe, là sa fait mal.

- Ok, ça va dans le sens de se que je pensais.

Je commençais à paniquer. Alice s'approcha de moi et pris ma main droite dans la sienne.

- Tu pense à quoi Adisson ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je me demande si tu ne serais pas enceinte, tu as les symptômes.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, on c'est toujours protéger.

- Les préservatifs ne sont pas sûrs à 100%. Me dit Adisson. Mais tes symptômes vont vers cette idée et ton mal au ventre est placé là où le bébé se trouve chez les femmes enceintes. Si tu veux je peux faire une écographie pour voir a combien tu es. Mais la prise de sang me confirmera mon diagnostique.

- Oui je veux bien mais je ne veux pas voir l'écran.

- Pas de problème, je respecte ton choix. Je te demande de remonter ton haut pour que je puisse mettre le gel s'il te plait.

Je lâchais la main d'Alice pour remontais mon haut jusqu'au dessous de ma poitrine puis reprit la main d'Alice qui me fit un sourire joyeux, ses yeux était brillant. Je ne voulais pas voir l'écran car si c'est vrai que je suis enceinte je veux partager ce moment avec mon homme.

- Désoler Bella mais le gel est froid.

Elle me déposa le gel sur le ventre et putain de merde c'est glacée. Elle mit sa sonde sur mon ventre, puis regarda l'écran. Elle bougeait sa sonde plusieurs fois, écrit des choses dans mon dossier médical. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Bella tu es enceinte, c'est confirmer.

Je me mis à pleurer de joie mais aussi de peur.

- Tu veux savoir de combien tu es enceinte ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

- D'après la taille du fœtus, tu es enceinte de 3 mois. Je dirais que la date de la confection est entre le 10 septembre et le 14 septembre. Tiens je te donne une lingette pour ton ventre, et tu pourras remettre ton haut.

Je me nettoyais le ventre du gel puis remis mon haut et me levais de la table pour rejoindre Adisson et Alice au bureau. Je m'assis et attendis qu'Adisson est fini de taper sur son clavier.

- Bon je vais te faire un arrêt de maladie pour deux semaines puis après tu as les vacances pour te reposer et je préfère que tu sois chez toi en compagnie de quelqu'un à cas où tu verrais un malaise. Ensuite je te fais une ordonnance de vitamines que tu prendras à chaque repas pour une semaine, c'est pour que tu sois moins faible, si dans une semaine t'es encore faible je te referais une autre ordonnance. Maintenant il faut que je te pose la question primordiale : Est-ce que tu veux garder ce bébé.

- Franchement Adisson, je ne sais pas. Oui j'aimerais avoir un enfant mais est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt et je ne peux pas prendre la décision toute seule je dois en parler à Edward. Mais si on prend la décision que je dois avorter combien de temps il me reste ?

- Là, tu es à treize semaines, si tu veux avorter il vous reste moins de cinq jours pour faire l'intervention.

- D'accord. Mais le mois dernier j'ai eu quelque saignement pas grand choses et ça à durer une semaine à peut près.

- Oui c'est normal, tu as eu des problèmes avec tes anciennes pilules et tu as du l'arrêter précipitamment donc ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- Ok.

- Bon je garde le rendez-vous de lundi à 16h30 pour qu'on fasse le point sur cette grossesse.

- Ok mais est-ce que tu pourrais ne rien dire à Carlisle s'il te plait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis dans le secret médical. Et si tu a des questions où même si tu as besoin de parler de quoique se sois tu ne te poses pas la question d'appel. Voilà, est-ce que tu as des questions en plus ?

- Non c'est bon.

- Très bien les filles je vous libère.

- Bonne journée. Dîmes Alice et moi en même temps.

Je pris les papiers qu'Adisson me tendit puis nous sortions du bureau et allons sur le parking pour rentrer à la maison. Alice reprit le volant et nous passions à la pharmacie pour que j'aille prendre mes médicaments et nous rentrons chez Charlie mais on s'arrêta à McDonald et commanda de quoi manger pour se midi. Quand on arrivait, on s'installait dans le salon et remit le film Orgueil et Préjugé, là où on l'avait arrêté et nous mangions en même temps.

Quand le film se fini, Alice partie dans sa chambre pour dessiner des patrons pour une nouvelle ligne de vêtements pendant que moi j'allais me coucher après avoir prit mes médicaments. Je fus réveillée pas la nausée, je couru au toilette et rendit mon déjeuner, puis j'allais me rincer la bouche et je relevais le visage et quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je trouvais que je ressemblais à un zombie.

J'enlevais mes vêtements et entrais dans la douche et je mis à la bonne température. Cette douche ne fit du bien, surtout que je commence à avoir mal au dos. Je sortie de la douche et enroulais ma serviette autour de mon corps que je coinçais sous mes aisselles. J'allais dans ma chambre et enfilais des sous-vêtements en coton rouge puis un jean et un tee-shirt noir avec des ailes blanches dans le dos. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de Coca Cola, je trouvais Alice qui se préparait un thé, quand elle me vit, elle me fit un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup.

- Nausée.

- Ok.

Je mis mes mains sur mes reins pour m'apaiser le dos.

- Tu as mal ?

- Oui mais ça va passer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et on entendait des rires et vu le nombre de voix je dirais que l'équipe de football est au complet. Avec Alice nous partions vers le salon où étaient les mecs. Arriver dans le salon, j'allais directement dans les bras de mon homme.

- Bonjour mon cœur, tu m'as manqué. Il me fit un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour mon ange, toi aussi tu me manquais.

Emmett était parti dans la cuisine et revient avec des bières et en distribua à chaque gars de l'équipe, puis alluma la télévision pour regarder le match qui serait diffusé dans l'après midi et il y a des chance pour qu'ils reste regardaient les deux matchs qui seront eux aussi diffusée ce soir.

Depuis que je suis rentrée de mon rendez-vous j'arrêt pas de me poser des questions sur l'enfant qui grandit en moi. Il fallait que je le dis à Edward mais je ne savais pas comment il annonçait cette nouvelle, mais il fallait que je me dépêche car si on devait prendre la décision de l'avortement. On choix est fait.

- Edward je voudrais te parler seul à seul s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème mon amour, on monte dans ta chambre ?

Je fis oui de la tête et plus je montais les marches des escaliers plus j'avais peur de se que j'allais lui annonçais. Nous entrons dans ma chambre et on s'installait sur mon lit face à face, Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Je t'écoute ma puce.

- Voilà comme t'as pu t'en apercevoir, ça fait une semaine que je ne vais pas bien et que les choses ne s'arrangent pas. Malheureusement ce matin les choses on empirait et j'ai fait un malaise, je suis donc allé à l'hôpital pour faire des examens. Au début j'étais partie pour voir ton père mais il était en opération donc c'est Adisson qui nous a ressue Alice et moi dans son bureau et qui m'a fait des examens ainsi qu'une prise de sang.

Je m'arrêtais pour respirer et essayais de trouver mes mots pour lui annonçait.

- Ça va Bella ? Tu trembles.

- Oui ça va mais ce que j'ai à te dire c'est dur pour moi.

- Prend ton temps mon amour, tu sais que je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Oui je sais mais tu changeras peut-être d'avis après ce que je vais te dire.

- Sa ne risque pas ma puce je t'aime trop pour changer d'avis.

Sa phrase me donna le courage de lui annonçais la nouvelle. Je regardais nos mains enlacer.

- Mon état est du à mes problèmes que j'ai eu avec mes anciennes pilules. Je vais faire courte : Je suis enceinte.

Voilà la bombe était lâchée.

- Mais comment ? On c'est toujours protéger.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- On ne c'est pas toujours protéger Edward. Souviens-toi de vendredi 10 septembre.

Il réfléchi puis sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un O.

- Merde après l'entrainement, tu m'as rejoins aux vestiaires et une fois tout le monde parti on a pris une douche à deux et c'est là que je me suis pas protéger.

- Oui et aujourd'hui je suis enceinte de trois mois. Il faut qu'on en parle Edward.

- Comment ça il faut qu'on en parle ? Tu ne veux pas le garder ?

- Je n'ais pas dis ça. Seulement on est jeune, on n'a pas fini nos études, s'occuper d'un nourrisson c'est beaucoup de travail. Mais il y a aussi des points positifs c'est que dans un mois on sera chez nous, que c'est mon rêve de porter ton enfant car je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Il nous faudra trouver un travail, pour subvenir à notre enfant. Mais si tu ne veux pas le garder, je comprendrais mais il faut que je sache car il me reste que cinq jours pour que je puisse avorter et...

Il mit son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- Moi je veux le garder. Bella c'est notre rêve d'avoir une famille ensemble et aujourd'hui notre rêve se réalise et moi je veux avoir une mini Bella ou un mini Edward dans mes bras. Et pour se qu'est d'avoir un travail, après être diplômer j'ai une place en interne à l'hôpital et une autre au conservatoire de musique donc j'aurais juste à choisir et toi tu veux devenir écrivain et tu aimes la photographie. C'est un travail que tu peux faire chez nous et quand tu voudras et le temps qu'on soit actif j'ai des économies, on va pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'on voudra pour notre enfant.

- Alors tu veux le garder ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui je veux garder ce bébé mon amour. Enfin si tu veux.

- Bien sûr que je veux garder ce bébé.

- Je t'aime ma Bella, non désoler je vous aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Adisson m'a fait une écographie pour vérifier si j'étais vraiment enceinte et de combien mais j'ai refusé de regarder l'écran car se moment magique je veux le passer à tes côté.

- Alors quand allons-nous voir notre enfant ? Me dit-il avec les yeux pétillant.

- Lundi prochain à 16h30. Mais j'ai peur de se que vont dire les gens, surtout notre famille.

- Je serais à tes côtés mon amour. Et si notre famille nous aime alors ils seront de nos côtés.

- En tout cas Alice à hâte de faire du shopping pour acheter des vêtements pour bébé.

- Là je reconnais bien ta cousine.

Je souris à sa remarque, c'est vrai que venant d'Alice ce n'est pas impressionnant.

- Je vous aime.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as ce petit bidou.

- C'est sûr. Et si on annonçait ma grossesse à noël.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- On descend regarder le match ?

- Oui j'aimerais bien voir ces matchs tant attendu.

Avant de nous lever, il souleva mon haut et fit un bisou à mon ventre et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres. Quand Alice nous vit arriver avec un sourire, elle comprit que je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle et qu'on gardait le bébé. Emmett tendit une bière à Edward et une canette de Coca Cola.

- Merci. Dîmes Edward et moi en même temps.

Avec Edward nous restons débout, moi prenant appui mon dos sur son torse et lui posant ses mains sur mon ventre. Ce geste me fit encore plus sourire, je tournais la tête pour il faire un bisou dans son cou. Je reportais mon attention sur le reste du groupe et vit qu'Alice c'était mit sur l'accoudoir du canapé où était installer Jasper.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, Alice m'a dit qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Emmett parti dans la cuisine quand la cuisine quand la mi-temps à commençait pour remplir de nouveaux les saladiers de chips.

- Dit Bella tu reviens quand au lycée ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Après les vacances de noël.

- Hein c'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit Emmett. T'as un mois de vacances, moi aussi je veux être malade.

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit. Me dit Edward à l'oreille.

- Adisson m'a arrêter pour que je reprenne des forces et je dois prendre des vitamines. Dis-je. Et ça ne risque rien. Dis-je moins fort pour qu'Edward soit le seul à entendre.

Le match reprit et Emmett nous a laissé son fauteuil en s'asseyant par terre. Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Edward et mit ma tête dans le creux de son cou, il me frotta le dos se qui me fit du bien vu que j'ai toujours mon mal de dos. Quand le match fini, Alice et moi nous partons faire des courses pour ce soir vu que les gars restaient pour les deux matchs de la soirée.

Cette fois c'est moi qui pris le volant. Nous partons vers le restaurant "Bella Italia" et nous commandons une vingtaine de pizzas, un plat de Pennes carbonnara au saumon pour Alice et un plat de lazagnes bolognaise/béchamels. Le temps que les plats soient prêts nous partons au magasin pour acheter les desserts et des boissons pour la soirée.

Quand nous arrivons à la caisse et vis la tête de la caissière nous portons dans un fou rire. C'est sûr quand on nous voyait les gens peuvent être choqué vu qu'on est deux femmes avec chacun un cadi, un remplit de bières et de Coca Cola et l'autre rempli de différents desserts et friandises. Nous payons nos articles et les rangeons dans mon coffre, puis nous passions à la boulangerie pour commander des viennoises pour demain matin vu que les gars restent pour voir les deux matchs, je suppose qu'ils vont tous rester dormir à la maison donc il faudra bien nourrir tout le monde au petit déjeuner.

Une fois la commande passait, nous repartons au restaurant prendre notre commande puis nous rentions à la maison rejoindre le reste du groupe. Quand nous entrons dans le salon les gars étaient entrain d'installé le salon pour qu'on puisse manger et regarder le match en même temps, nous avons mit le repas dans la cuisine et les boissons dans le frigo. Puis nous descendons en bas dans le garage où est installé le matériel de sport d'Emmett mais aussi des literies pour pouvoir faire dormir l'équipe au complet, donc avec Alice, nous avons fait les lits vu qu'à la fin de la soirée ils auront déjà quelque bières dans le sang.

Nous remontons dans le salon juste au moment où le premier match de la soirée débuta, tout le monde s'installa par terre où était disposé des couvertures et des coussins, Edward mit son dos contre le canapé et je me faufilé dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse. Le match était bien joué, les joueurs se donnaient à fond dans leur rôle, et à la mi-temps aucune faute n'étaient encore apparu sur le terrain. Pendant la pause, avec Alice nous avons fait réchauffer les plats, alors que les gars faisaient la queue pour aller au WC. Quand le match repris nous nous réinstallons à notre place et commençons à manger notre repas, ce premier match était bien joué et c'est Port Angeles qui a gagné avec deux points d'avances.

Charlie rentra à la maison quand le deuxième match commença, je partie en cuisine pour faire chauffé la pizza de mon père et lui emmena au salon où il s'était installer dans on fauteuil. Je me remis dans les bras d'Edward après avoir reprit une canette de Coca Cola. J'avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouvert, la journée à était longue et pleine d'émotions.

Je crois que je me suis endormi car quand j'ouvris les yeux, c'était de la pub qui passer à l'écran et mon dos n'était plus contre le torse d'Edward. Maintenant j'étais sur les genoux d'Edward, mon flan gauche était contre son torse, ma tête dans son cou et une couverture était posée sur mon corps.

- Tu ne préférais pas dormir dans ton lit mon amour ? Me demanda Edward.

- Non, je veux rester avec vous et surtout je veux rester dans tes bras s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr ma puce que tu peux rester dans mes bras.

Je remis ma tête dans son cou et déposa mes lèvres sur se jugulaire. Edward me frotta mon dos, se qui me fit du bien vu que j'avais toujours mal. Pendant la fin du match nous avons mangé les desserts, Edward et moi avons prit tous les deux une part de Forêt Noire qu'on se partagea. Le deuxième match se termina à égalité avec un part tout.

Les gars descendaient dans le garage pour aller se coucher alors que Charlie parti prendre sa douche, Alice se coucha dans le bureau de Charlie modifié pour faire sa chambre, Emmett, Edward et moi nous montions dans nos chambres nous coucher. Arriver dans ma chambre, j'enlevais mon jean et mon tee-shirt, entrer dans mon dressing, enlevais mon soutien-gorge et enfilais ma nuisette bleu nuit avec un peu de dentelle sur le haut de ma poitrine et le bas de la nuisette.

Ensuite je rejoins Edward qui c'était installé dans mon lit en boxer gris, je me mis sous la couette et me glissais dans les bras d'Edward. Je posais ma tête sur le torse de mon amour, qui posa son bras droit dans mon dos et sa main vient sur mon ventre qui caressa en faisant de petits cercles.

- Je t'aime mon amour. Lui dis-je en embrassant son torse nu.

- Je vous aime moi aussi. Dit-il en m'embrassant la tête.

Il tendit son bras gauche pour éteindre la lumière qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Après quelques minutes je partie rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut.**

**Dit moi ce que vous en avait penser.**

**Pour la semaine prochaine je poserais uniquement mon OS**

**Bonne week-end et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Journée entre amis

**J'avais dit que je ne poserais pas de chapitre cette semaine mais j'ai changer d'avis donc voici le 7ème chapitre.**

**Merci à Grazie, Guest, Kyssou, chattoncharmant, Rosaline-Narcisse, renesmeecarlyecullen, canada02, JasperEdward21, pour vos reveiws.**

**Merci à Deydey15 d'avoir proposé de mettre ma fiction dans ton répertoire.**

**Réponse à une review : Oui il y avait des fautes au chapitre 6 mais j'avais prévenue avant le chapitre que je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire corriger par ma béta Tanafia1992.**

**Et oui le petit Eddy a bien réagit à l'annonce de la grossesse.**

**Pour les parents il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : Tout en bas il y aura une surprise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Journée entre amis**

Je me levais en première se qui ne me choqua pas, j'allais dans la salle de bain avec mes vêtements me réfléchir le visage puis enfilais un jean et un haut à manche longs noir puis retournais dans ma chambre pour poser ma nuisette sur mon rocking chair qui se trouve à droite de ma fenêtre. Avant de descendre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêchais de déposais un baiser sur la joue d'Edward qui dormait paisiblement. Une fois arrivais dans l'entrée, je regarder l'heure 08h45, puis je mis mon blouson et pris mes clés de voiture pour me rendre à la boulangerie. Quand ma commande se trouvait dans le coffre de mon Audi, je rentrais à la maison.

Arrivée chez Charlie, je mis les viennoiseries dans une assiette puis je la poser sur la grande table de la salle à manger. En cuisine, je lis mon tablier et préparer ma pâte à pancakes tout en surveillant le bacon qui cuisait dans une poêle. Même si l'odeur me donnait la nausée et que je devais régulièrement vider mon estomac dans les toilettes, j'adorais cuisiner pour ma famille et mes amis. Quand la pâte fut fini, je la laisser reposer pendant que je faisais couler du café et préparer une salade de fruit. Ensuite je mis la table pour qu'on ait tout à porter de main, puis ranger le bordel qu'on a mit hier soir dans le salon. J'emmenais bols, verres, couvert, un rouleau d'essuie-tout, lait jus d'orange, la salade de fruit et compagnie sur la table.

Je regardais l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine et fit qu'il était déjà 9h50, je parti donc faire mes pancakes car la plupart du temps à 10h00 tout le monde commence à arrivait. Quand j'ai fini de faire mes pancakes, j'allais déposer mon plat sur la table. J'emmenais le sirop d'érable pour aller avec les pancakes quand je sentis deux bras m'entourais la taille.

- Bonjour mon amour. Ça sent bon.

Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Merci, on attend les autres pour commençais à manger.

- Ok. En tout cas c'est très gentil de la part du principal de nous avoir donné notre jeudi de libre. Au moins toue l'équipe à put profiter de regarder le match.

- Ouais, on devrait être en mathématique à l'heure qu'il est.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou pour après déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Se baiser qui avait commençais doucement commença à devenir un baiser langoureux.

- Et les amoureux pas dés le matin s'il vous plait.

- Jaloux. Répondit Edward.

On rie à la tête d'Emmett. La porte qui menait au garage s'ouvrit et les gars venaient s'installer à la table.

- Merci Bella. Disent-ils ensemble.

Je partie dans la cuisine chercher mes médicaments et les prit avec un verre de Coca Cola. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur avec plein de blagues. Après le petit déjeuner, les gars débarrasser la table et mirent tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Quand se fut fini, ils partaient tous chez eux se changer et prendre une douche avant qu'on se rejoint au terrain de foot de Forks. Alice prit sa douche la première, puis se fus au tour d'Emmett et après plus d'une heure à attendre, Edward et moi avons pu avoir le droit d'aller utiliser la salle de bain. Je pris ma vanity et mes affaires et j'allais dans ma salle de bain. Je me lavais les dents pendant qu'Edward se rasait.

Ensuite nous allons tous les deux sous les jets d'eau chaude, nous nous savonnons le corps de l'autre, Edward s'attarda sur mon ventre, puis nous sortons de la douche, Edward le premier qui enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille puis me tendis ma serviette pour que je puisse me la posé sur mes épaules, puis m'aida à me sécher. Edward s'habillait pendant que j'enfilais mon boxer en dentelle rouge puis mon pantalon, mais je fus arrêter car en remontant mon jean mon mal au dos c'est intensifier.

- Aïe.

- Ça va Bella ?

- C'est rien, j'ai juste mal au dos mais sa va passer.

- Va dans ta chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu t'allonge sur ton lit et que mes mains te massent ton dos pour que ton mal au dos disparaisse.

- Merci mon Ange.

J'enfilais vite fait le tee-shirt qu'avait Edward dans ses mains, prit mes vêtements et on parti dans ma chambre. Je posais mes affaires ainsi que ma vanity sur mon bureau et allais m'allonger sur mon lit, mon ventre contre le matelas, mes bras croisés où ma tête reposait. Edward parti vers la commode où était mes produits de beauté et prit ma crème de massage et revient vers moi, s'installa sur ses genoux à ma droite au niveau de ma taille.

Il mit de la crème dans ses mains, la fit chauffer en frottant ses deux mains ensemble puis posa ses mains sur le bas du dos, je fermais mes yeux pour mieux apprécier son massage et me détendit grâce aux mains d'Edward. Je commençais à m'endormir quand Edward m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Réveille toi mon amour, on doit rejoindre les autres au terrain.

- Hum... Je veux rester dans tes bras.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais rester avec toi mon cœur mais on a promit aux gars qu'on les retrouver.

- Mouais.

Je me relevais et pris ma tunique bleu nuit à manche ¾ qui cachait le début de mon ventre qui se trouvait sur mon bureau et l'enfilais. Maintenant que je sais que je suis enceinte, j'ai fais plus attention à mon corps et c'est vrai que j'ai un petit bidou mais aussi les seins un peu plus gros. Je mis mes bottes que j'avais au match de vendredi puis mon blouson noir qui m'arrivait aux chevilles et mon sac à main. On descendit au salon et nous trouvons Alice et Emmett en train de se battre pour la télécommande.

- Emmett donne cette télécommande sinon j'empoisonne ton prochain repas.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu me mets au défit ? Demanda Alice avec son sourire.

Emmett était bouche bée devants l'assurance d'Alice

- Et si on aller rejoindre les gars au terrain. Dit Edward.

Emmett éteignit la télévision pendant qu'Alice mit son blouson et nous montions dans la Volvo d'Edward, les gars à l'avant et les filles derrière. Nous avons mit 5 minutes pour nous rendre au terrain, les gars se mirent à jouer à une partie de foot pendant qu'avec Alice, nous sommes allé nous assoir dans les gradins. Une fois installé je voyais qu'Alice voulait me dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y Alice, pose tes questions ?

- Alors t u lui as dit ?

- Oui, hier quand on est montés tous les deux dans ma chambre.

- Et ? Comment il l'a prit ?

- Au début, il à été choquais puis il sait souvenu du seul jour où on a pu concevoir ce bébé. Dis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre. Puis il m'a posait des questions pour finir par me dire que lui aussi voulait ce bébé, fondait une famille avec moi.

- C'est trop mignon.

- Ensuite avant de redescendre, il a soulevais mon haut et à embrassais mon ventre.

- Oh ! Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Je ris à sa mimique.

- Est-ce que tu vas faire des photos de l'évolution de ton ventre ?

- Oui car je veux faire un livre de naissance pour mon bébé.

- Edward t'accompagne lundi ?

- Oui il viendra avec moi. Je vais enfin voir mon bébé.

- Tu es heureuse, ça se voit dans ton regard, tes yeux brillent.

- Oui je suis heureuse, je suis amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux, on va bientôt emménageait ensemble, on va fondait une famille et je suis entourais des gens que j'aime.

- En plus c'était ton rêve de devenir maman.

- Oui même si j'ai une peur bleu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, sauf Esmée que je considère comme ma mère adoptive mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la fibre maternelle.

- Bella tu l'as !

- Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Il suffit de te voir comment tu t'occupes de ton frère, tu t'occupes des autres avant de t'occupais de toi. Exemple, regarde ce matin, tu as fait le petit déjeuner pour une quinzaine de personnes alors que rien ne t'obligeais à le faire.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

- Est-ce que tu peux garder cette grossesse au secret, avec Edward on veut l'annonçais à tout le monde à noël.

- Bien sûr ma belle, tu peux compter sur moi.

On continua à parler de différentes choses pendant que les gars continuaient à jouer leur match. Après tout le monde rentra chez lui. Edward nous ramena chez Charlie, et avant de partir on se fit un câlin.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Je te conseille de charger ton portable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est l'intention de passer ma soirée avec la femme que j'aime au téléphone.

- Alors c'est avec plaisir que je vais attendre ton coup de fil.

On s'embrassait profondément avant de se dire au revoir.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu.**

**Par contre il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines.**

**Petite question : Est-ce que vous voulez un avant gout de mon OS qui est en fin d'écriture ?**

**Bon week-end.**

**SagaTwilight**


	9. Présentation d'OS

Coucou mes lecteurs, j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end, moi je prends un bon bain de soleil, depuis le temps qu'on l'attend.

Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, je ne vous pose pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine, ni la semaine prochaine car je suis entrain de retravailler mes chapitre.

Sinon je vous avez demandé si vous vouliez un avant goût de mon OS qui est bientôt fini d'écrit, les réponses étant positif je vous donne le résumée et un petit passage.

**Titre :** OS La douleur de Bella

**Résumer :** Bella a tout pour être heureuse, une famille unie, des amis qui sont comme des frères et sœurs. Mais tout va changer du jour au lendemain. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bella ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Qui va la soutenir ? All humain. Reting M. Couple Bella/Edward.

**Petit passage :** Moi c'est Isabella mais je n'aime pas donc tout le monde m'appelle Bella, j'ai 6 ans, je n'ais pas de frère, ni de sœur, mon papa c'est Charlie, il est pasteur et ma maman c'est Renée, elle est maîtresse pour les tout petit. [...]Tout à changé l'année de mes 12 ans.

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction (là c'est un OS) est reting M (il y aura un peu de sexe) donc j'espère mettre bien sortie avec le passage, la réponse quand je le publierais.

J'espère que mon OS vous plaira, c'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, j'ai mis du temps à me lancer mais je me suis enfin décider. J'y travaille depuis deux bonnes semaines tout en retravaillant les chapitres de_ Bella et Edward : Un amour puissant_ et sur mon autre fiction qui n'est quand début d'écriture.

**Dite moi si oui ou non vous voulez que je publie mon OS.**

Bon week-end à vous et à très bientôt pour la suite.

SagaTwilight


	10. Chapitre 8 : Achats de noël

**Je suis enfin de retour.**

**Désoler pour cette attente de plusieurs semaines. Maintenant je poserais toutes les 2 semaines.**

**Merci à renesmeecarlyecullen, Kyssou, Rosaline-Narcisse, lili, canada02, bella-lili-rosecullensister, chattoncharmant, pour vos reviews et vos réponses positive pour mon OS.**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il est en relecture pour vérifier que tout est ok.**

**J'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Achats de noël**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi et aujourd'hui je dois aller faire les achats de noël avec Alice. Je venais juste d'éteindre mon réveil quand mon petit lutin préférer entra dans ma chambre et se faufila dans mes draps.

- Coucou.

- Salut. Il est à peine 9h du matin et tu es déjà prête.

- Bah oui, aujourd'hui on va faire du shopping.

- Alors pourquoi tu perds du temps dans mon lit ?

- Parce que je voulais faire un câlin avec toi avant de descendre déjeuner. Me dit-elle avec une moue attendrissante.

- Aller vient là. Lui dis-je en ouvrant mes bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y installer.

Elle se glissa sous ma couette et viens se coller à moi, entourant ma taille de ses bras.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas acheter pour noël ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Avec Edward on a trouvé les cadeaux idéales mais il nous manque un ou deux cadeaux a trouver et toi ?

- Pour certain je cherche encore mais me connaissant ça va finir par des vêtements.

- Peut-être mais tu trouves toujours la perle rare.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Bon c'est mignon les câlins mais debout Bella. On va faire du shopping.

- J'arrive.

J'enlevais ma couette de sur nos corps, m'étirais pendant qu'Alice se levait de sur mon lit. Je sortie de mon lit mais à peine mes pieds par terre que je du courir car j'avais les nausées de retour. Arriver dans la salle de bain, je vomi ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Alive venait d'entrée dans la salle de bain.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Oui Alice, ne t'inquiète pas je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Elle ne passa un linge humide sur mon front qui me fit du bien, je me levais vers l'évier et me rinçais la bouche puis enfila les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait préparait hier soir et qu'elle venait de me remmener dans la salle de bain pour que m'habille, un jean blanc accompagner d'une tunique longue noire. Nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner puis nous partons pour Seattle.

Hier Charlie et Emmett étaient partis chercher notre sapin de noël qu'on a décoré en bleu et argent. C'est moi qui conduisais pour l'allée et Alice conduira pour le retour, pendant tout le trajet nous chantions les musique qui passait à la radio. Ce matin sera consacré aux cadeaux de noël. Pour mon père, je trouvais le livre de la pêche qui lui manquer à sa collection, pour Esmée et Carlisle c'était un voyage en Italie, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'ils nous en parlaient à Edward et moi en nous disant que c'était un pays qu'ils voudraient voir. Pour mon frère c'est trois place pour la final de la ligue de Seattle et pour Edward je lui ai prit la gourmette en argent qu'il voulait avec son nom de marque dessus et au dos j'avais fait une inscription "_Je t'aime. Bella._" Pour Alice je l'avais déjà caché chez Charlie, c'était des places pour le grand défilé de mode à Seattle avec assez aux coulisses.

Quand on fini nos achats de cadeaux, nous allons manger dans un petit restaurant qui se trouvait dans la galerie marchande. Je pris une salade avec un steak de cheval accompagner bien évidement d'un Coca Cola, pendant qu'Alice prenait une assiette de frites avec un steak de bœuf accompagné elle aussi d'un Coca Cola. Cette pause me fit du bien car je commençais à avoir mal au dos. On fini de manger et je payais le repas, on passa devant une bibliothèque pour emmené nos sacs à la voiture quand je me souvenue que je n'avais pas de cadeaux pour Jasper.

- Alice, tu peux m'attendre là je dois aller voir un truc.

- Bien sûr, laisse-moi tes sacs.

Je lui laissais mes sacs et entrais dans la bibliothèque et me dirigeais directement au rayon historique, et je trouvais mon bonheur mais avant de l'acheter j'envoyais un petit message à mon chouchou pour savoir si Jasper l'avait ou pas.

_Bonjour mon chéri._

_J'espère que tu passe une bonne journée avec les mecs._

_Je t'envois ce petit message pour te demander un service._

_Est-ce que Jasper à le livre "__Cosmos Incorporated" ?_

_C'est un livre sur la guerre de sécession._

_Tu me manques._

_Bisous._

La guerre de sécession était le sujet que Jasper adorait. Je garder ce livre dans mes bras et faisais un tour dans les rayons et me trouvais deux bouquin qui m'intéressais, quand mon portable vibra.

_Bonjour mon cœur._

_Oui je passe une bonne journée._

_Mais tu me manques trop._

_Pour répondre à ta question._

_Jasper n'a pas ce livre._

_Bisous_

_PS : Toi et ton petit me manques._

J'allais à la caisse et payais mes trois bouquin et sorti rejoindre Alice qui m'attendait, puis nous allons au parking déposer nos sacs d'achats dans mon coffre et repartons pour faire les boutiques de vêtements. Avec Alice nous trouvons nos tenues pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Alice se trouva une robe verte qui lui arrivait aux genoux et moi une robe blanche avec un ruban noir sous ma poitrine qui faisait ressortir le peu de ventre que j'avais.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi dans les magasins et nous rentrons chez Charlie avec le coffre et le siège arrière de ma voiture plein de sacs. On a prit chacune quatre sacs puis on entrait dans la maison pour déposer les sacs dans ma chambre pour faire le trie après mais avant qu'on ait pu atteindre les escaliers mon frère fit son apparition.

- Waouh les filles, je vois que vous avez les bras charger. Je croyais que vous aller faire les cours pour acheter vos cadeaux de noël et pas vider les magasins. Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver de cadeau chez Victoria Secret.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que se n'est pas le cadeau d'Edward ? Rétorquais-je.

Emmett fut bouche bée par ma phrase.

- Emmett tu m'aimes ? Demanda Alice en faisant ses yeux du Chat Potté dans Shrek.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a le coffre et le siège arrière à vider et tu serais un amour de nous aidé.

- Mouai.

- Merci. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

On montait pendant qu'Emmett allait chercher le reste dans ma voiture. Il nous a fallu une dizaine de tour chacun pour tout monter dans ma chambre. Avec Alice on vida tous les sacs sur mon lit et nous avons fait le trie, puis emballons nos cadeaux. Une fois toutes les étiquettes des nouveaux vêtements retiraient, je fis une lessive puis laisser Alice prendre une douche pendant que je partie faire une tarte au chocolat/poire pour remercier mon frère d'avoir monté le plus de sacs à lui tout seul.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, je vis mal ce moment en cuisine car je devais supporter les remonter acide que me déclencher les odeurs de cuisson et je ne pouvais pas partir en courant au toilette pour vomir car mon frère se trouvait dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision. Pour que j'aille aux toilettes je devais passer devant mon frère et je ne voulais pas éveiller des soupçons. Une fois la tarte fini, je la mis au frigo pour la refroidir, je m'appuyais contre l'évier, les bras tendu car j'avais la tête qui tournait, Emmett choisit se moment pour entrer dans la cuisine.

- Hum, ça sent bon, tu nous a préparé quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je fus incapable de lui répondre, ni de bouger pourtant il fallait que je bouge car je me sentais vraiment pas bien.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blanche tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer et je voyais des points noirs dans ma vision. Je sentis Emmett s'approcher mais je parti dans le noir complet.

Je revenais petit à petit à moi, je senti un linge humide sur mon front et je senti que j'étais allonger sur une surface moelleuse. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et vis Alice assis à côté de moi, je tournais la tête sur la gauche et vis Emmett assis sur la table basse. Ils me regardaient avec un regard inquiet.

- Tu vas mieux ma puce ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Oui, c'est un petit malaise, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose.

- Oui je veux bien un Coca Cola s'il te plait Alice.

Elle parti dans la cuisine, Emmett pris sa place à mes côté.

- Je vais bien Emmett, ce n'est qu'un malaise.

- Je sais mais je trouve que tu as du mal à te reposer.

- C'est vrai que je dors mal et sinon ça va.

- Si tu n'allais pas bien tu me le dirais Bella.

- Bien sûr. Je ne te cacherais rien d'aussi important que ma santé et tu le sais.

Il se baissa et embrassa mon front. Je lui souris. Alice arriva avec mon verre de Coca Cola.

- Merci mon p'tit lutin.

Emmett prit sa bière, Alice son verre du jus d'orange et moi mon verre et nous trinquons.

- J'ai hâte d'être vendredi soir. Nous dit Emmett après avoir bu une gorgé de sa bière. Toi tu es déjà en vacances.

- Tu sais bien que je préférerais aller au lycée que te rester ici seule à ne faire que dormir.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus cool au lycée. Me dit Alice avec un petit regard triste.

- Ne sois pas triste ma Lili, se n'est que provisoire.

- Ouai. Dire que dans onze jours c'est noël et que je n'ai toujours pas fait mes achats.

- Moi j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait aujourd'hui.

- Au faite, tu as fait quoi à manger tout à l'heure ?

- Une tarte chocolat/poire. C'est pour te remercier pour nous avoir aidés à monter nos sacs.

- Mais de rien mes sœurette. On prépare tout et on attend Charlie pour faire la fête à cette tarte.

- Pas de problème.

On se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Je m'occuper des couverts et des assiettes pendant qu'Alice sorti la tarte et la démoula pour la mettre sur un plat.

- Vu l'heure on a qu'à manger devant la télévision et manger cette tarte en dessert ? Nous demanda Emmett.

- C'est une bonne idée. Il suffira de faire réchauffer la purée et le rôti de porc quand Papa arrivera.

Nous retournons au salon avec nos couvert, et mit la table sur la table basse. Emmett alluma la télévision et vient s'installait avec Alice et moi sur le canapé, j'étais entre le deux. Il me donna la télécommande et je zappais, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un épisode de Star Wars qui venait juste de commençais. Je m'allongeais, posant ma tête sur les genoux de mon frère, Alice souleva mais jambe pour les mettre sur les siennes. Nous regardons la télévision en attendant que mon père rentre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'on était devant la télé et le ventre d'Emmett gronda pour la énième fois.

- Emmett va faire réchauffer le plat. Lui dis-je.

- Non, on n'a dit qu'on attendait papa.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, même pas cinq minutes plus tard son ventre gronda encore.

- Je n'en peu plus, j'ai trop faim. Dommage pour Charlie, il avait qu'à être là plus tôt.

Je me rassis correctement pour que mon frère se lève faire chauffer le plat. Cinq minutes plus tard il revient vers le plat et la tarte. Mais avant de se rassoir mon frère alla vers la télévision et alluma le home-cinéma. Il revient s'installer et nous mangions tout en regardant le film. J'adorais nos petites soirées comme celle-ci où on ne se prend pas la tête. Même si au fond de moi je suis un peu mal car je mens à mon frère.

J'aimerais tellement lui dire pour ma grossesse mais je veux attendre noël et j'ai aussi peur de sa réaction. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va prendre la nouvelle. Depuis qu'on est tout petit, on c'est toujours tout dit et là j'ai du mal à grader mon secret. Une fois qu'on est fini notre assiette, on retourna tous les trois notre assiette pour pouvoir manger la tarte sans changer d'assiette. C'est Emmett qui le coupa et nous distribua nos pars. Pour une fois il avait fait des pars équitable. Le film se film en même temps que nous avons fini notre dessert. Avec Alice on débarrassa la table.

- Et les filles, ça vous dit de regarder l'épisode suivant de Star Wars ?

- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Et toi Bella ?

- Je suis partant pour un deuxième.

Emmett lança le dvd du film qui suit celui qu'on venait de voir, éteint les lumières pour être plus dans l'ambiance cinéma et on s'installa comme avant qu'on mange c'est-à-dire ma tête sur les genoux d'Emmett et mes jambes sur les cuisses d'Alice mais cette fois nous avons prit chacun une couverture. Et grâce à cette dernière je pouvais mettre ma main sur mon ventre sans éveiller les soupçons. Après je dirais une vingtaine de minute mon père passa la porte d'entrée.

- Bonsoir les enfants.

- Bonsoir. Répondons tous les trois et nous retournons à notre film.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, je vous donne rendez-vous le 12 juillet pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Pour l'OS je pense le posait vers le 17 juillet si je peux plus tôt je vous le poserais avant.**

**Je vous annonce aussi que quand j'aurais fini mon OS, je vais reprendre l'écriture de ma 2ème fiction.**

**Bon week-end.**

**SagaTwilight**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Première écographie

**Me revoilà, bon avec une semaine de retard mais je suis là.**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre maintenant c'est tous les 2 vendredis que je poserais cette fiction.**

**Merci à Grazie, chattoncharmant, pour vos reviews.**

**Pour l'OS, il me manques encore quelque paragraphe pour que je sois tout à fait satisfaite pour vous le publier. Mais je ne sais pas quand j'écris ces paragraphes car j'ai appris de mauvaise nouvelles, je dois passer des examens médicaux pour savoir exactement ce que j'ai et que ça m'empire pas.**

**Trêve de bavardage, voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Première écographie**

Je sentais les rayons du soleil sur mon visage ce qui voulait dire que le jour était levé depuis un petit moment. Je me tournais vers ma table de nuit qui se trouvait à gauche de mon lit. Mon radio réveil indiquait 10h45, pour une fois que j'ai fait la grâce matinée. Je me demande comment Emmett et Alice se sont débrouillés pour leur petit déjeuner vu que d'habitude c'est moi qui prépare tout. Je pris mon portable qui se trouvait lui aussi sur ma table de nuit et vit que j'avais un message de mon homme.

_Bonjour mon cœur._

_Encore une journée au lycée sans toi._

_Et c'est triste sans toi._

_Vivement 16h00 pour te voir._

_Ce soir on a rendez-vous avec les mecs._

_Mais si tu es fatigué, on peut rester tous les deux._

_Tu me manques, bisous._

_Je t'aime._

Une soirée avec l'équipe, pourquoi pas, ça me manques nos moment quand on se réunissait tous ensemble autour de notre table au self du lycée. Et puis sa me changera de la maison, j'espère juste ne pas avoir de nausées pendant cette petite rencontre.

_Bonjour mon ange._

_Toi aussi tu me manques._

_Moi je suis d'accord pour ce petit rendez-vous._

_Mais ne dit rien à personne._

_Je veux faire une surprise._

_Moi aussi je veux être à 16h00._

_Pour voir notre petit ange._

_Bien je te laisse je me faire mon petit déjeuner._

_Je te fais plein de bisou._

_Je t'aime._

Je me levais, éteins mon chauffage puis ouvris ma fenêtre pour aérer ma chambre. Je tirais ma couette et la posa sur mon rocking cher pour pouvoir aérer aussi mon lit. Je mis mon gilet gris en laine, mis mes chaussons, prit mon portable que je mis dans une des poches de mon gilet. Je descendais en bas dans la cuisine pour me faire mon petit déjeuner, je sorti un bol, le lait et le chocolat, je me fis mon lait chocolaté et le mit dans le micro-onde pour le faire chauffer.

Pendant qu'il chauffé, je suis sorti prendre le courrier. Que des pubs. Je rentrais pile quand le micro-onde sonna la fin. Je sorti mon bol, me servi mon verre de jus d'orange, je pris mes médicaments, et pour une fois je me fis une tarte de brioche avec du Nutella, on verra bien si j'ai des nausées plus tard. Au moment où je m'assois, mon portable vibra. Un message de mon doudou.

_J'espère que tu as profité de ta grâce matinée._

_Ok pour se soir._

_Je ne dis reine autre, ni ton frère._

_Sinon comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?_

_Je t'aime._

_Bisous mon amour._

Je bus mon verre de jus d'orange avant de lui répondre.

_Oui ça fait du bien._

_Je me demande comment on fait Emmett et Alice._

_Je suis un peu fatigué, mais je n'ais pas eu de nausée._

_Je t'aime mon cœur._

_Bisous._

Je posais mon portable sur la table, et je continuais à manger mon petit déjeuner. Une fois fini, je débarrassais et mit tous dans le lave vaisselle. Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

_Ils ont voulu se faire eux même leur petit déjeuner._

_Mais ils ont abandonné._

_Ils sont allés chez Sue Clearwater._

_Comme dit Emmett._

_Au moins ils ne risquent pas d'intoxication._

_Que veux-tu, c'est ton frère._

_Bon je te laisse, je vais en contrôle._

_Bisous, tu me manques._

Je remontais dans ma chambre, prendre mes affaires et je partie pour ma douche.

Il est 15h45, je me trouve sur le parking du lycée dans ma voiture et j'attends mon chéri. Je suis en train de vérifier que j'ai tous les papiers pour mon rendez-vous chez Adisson. J'entendis la sonnerie de la fin de cours, plein de monde sorti du bâtiment, sur tout pour fumer, je vis l'équipe parti vers le stade pour leur entrainement. Je sorti de la voiture, m'adossais dessus et attendis mon chéri. Je le vit arrivait avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Dès qu'il fut à ma hauteur il me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant le cou.

- Bonjour ma puce.

- Bonjour mon ange. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- J'aurais préférer la passer avec toi.

- Moi aussi, mais maintenant on est ensemble.

- Oui, on y va.

J'acquiesçais en lui tendant les clés de ma voiture et partie du côté passager pendant qu'Edward se mettait derrière le volant. Tout le long du chemin il me tient la main soit sur ma cuisse gauche, soir sur le levier de vitesse. Arriver à l'hôpital, Edward cherchait une place sur le parking, je pris mes papiers et on se dirigeait au secrétariat où se trouvait Leah.

- Tiens les amoureux, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ça va. Bon qu'est ce qui vous emmène ici ?

- On a rendez-vous avec Adisson à 16h00.

- D'accord je regarde son planning pour valider.

Elle pianota sur son clavier.

- Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente au deuxième étage, niveau gynécologue, Adisson devrait arriver dans cinq minutes.

- Merci Leah, à la prochaine.

- A bientôt.

Nous allons jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Edward appuya sur le bouton pour l'appelait, au bout d'une minutes nous pénétrons dedans et appuyons sur le bouton 2. Arriver à l'étage nous tournons à droite pour nous rendre au service gynécologie, on entra dans la salle d'attente et s'assit sur les sièges présent dans cette salle. On n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'Adisson arrive.

- Mademoiselle Swan.

Avec Edward, on se leva et la suivit jusqu'à dans son bureau, on s'assit. Je lui donnais mes papiers.

- Bien, donc si vous êtes là c'est que vous garder le bébé, je suppose ?

- Oui on a décidé de le garder. Répondit Edward.

- Très bien, avant de faire l'échographie, je vais vous poser des questions. Donc la première, est-ce que vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé.

Avec Edward on avait discuté hier à ce sujet et on était d'accord pour savoir le sexe de notre enfant, car ce sera plus simple pour faire sa future chambre quand on emménagera ensemble fin janvier.

- Oui on aimerait bien. Répondis-je.

- Est-ce que tu as encore des nausées ?

- Oui mais moins que la semaine dernière.

- C'est normal comme tu seras bientôt à ton deuxième trimestre, tes nausées vont peu à peu disparaître. Au niveau alimentation ça se passe comment ?

- J'arrive à manger d'un peu de tout, je bois toujours autant du Coca Cola, mais sinon je n'ai pas d'envie spéciale.

- Le fait que te remange correctement même si c'est difficile pour toi est bien. Tu te sentiras mieux, et ton bébé aussi. Maintenant niveau de la fatigue, comment tu te sens ?

- Il y a des jours où ça va et d'autre où je ne sors pas du lit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est tout à fait normal. Est-ce que tu trouve que tes jambes sont lourdes ?

- Non pas pour le moment, mais si je reste debout longtemps, j'ai mal au dos.

- Cela arrive à certaines femmes enceintes. Quand ça t'arrive, tu as deux solutions pour apaiser ton dos. La première tu peux la faire seule, en faite tu prends une serviette éponge, tu la fait chauffer, tu t'allonges sur le ventre et tu poses ta serviette sur ton bas ventre à même la peau. La deuxième il faut être deux pour la réaliser. Il faut te masser le dos avec une crème spécial que tu fais un peu chauffé avant de l'appliquer.

- D'accord, et je voulais savoir si je peux reprendre les cours.

- Pour le moment je préfère que tu te repose bien avant de retourner en cours. Donc tu pourras reprendre les cours après les vacances de fin d'année.

- Ok.

- Bon à toi Edward. Comment tu vois cette grossesse ?

- Que tu bonheur. Franchement je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux, on emménage ensemble dans deux mois, un bébé dans six mois. Ouais c'est que tu bonheur.

- Il ne manque plus que le mariage. Nous dit Adisson.

Sa phrase nous fit rire car avec Edward on avait déjà programmé notre mariage qu'on doit annoncer à notre famille au réveillon du nouvel an.

- Vu votre sourire vous en avez déjà parlé.

- Oui. Répondis-je.

- Avez-vous des peurs pour quand votre enfant sera là ?

- Pour le moment non mais je pense qu'on va s'en poser quand on arrivera vers la fin de la grossesse.

- De toute façon des que vous avez une question, il ne faut pas hésiter à m'appelait et me la poser et à demander à Carlisle quand il sera au courant.

- Il le sera à noël.

- Ça sera un très beau cadeau, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer ainsi que les autres. Bon et si on aller voir cet enfant.

On se lave et se dirigea vers la table d'échographie, je m'installer dessus pendant qu'Adisson installa son matériel.

- Remonte ta tunique s'il te plait Bella.

Je relevais ma tunique et me réinstalla correctement sur la table.

- Je vais te mettre du gel sur ton ventre. Et comme mercredi se sera froid.

Elle me mit le gel sur mon ventre et je confirme c'est toujours ici froid. Elle alluma l'écran, et posa la sonde sur mon ventre, elle la bougea jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et tourne l'écran vers nous. On vit sur l'écran un petit être bougé.

- Et voilà votre bébé, et je peux vous dire qu'il connaît déjà la tétée vu qu'il a son puce dans la bouche.

- C'est si petit. Dit Edward.

- C'est normal et ça grandit vite. Votre enfant est bien placer pour savoir qui se trouve dans ton ventre.

Edward prit ma main gauche dans la sienne, on échangea un sourire.

- Alors je vous présente votre fille.

Je me mis à pleurer de joie pendant qu'Edward m'embrassait le front tout en me caressant mes cheveux.

- Alors c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendez ? Nous demanda Adisson.

- Moi le sexe de notre enfant n'était une importance. Je l'ai dit à Bella, moi que j'ai une petite Bella ou un petit Edward n'avait pas d'importance à l'amour qu'on va avoir avec elle. Dit Edward.

- Moi, c'est vrai que j'étais plus pour une fille donc je suis conquise.

- Donc que tu bonheur. Nous dit Addison

- Oui. Répondit Edward.

On échangea un chaste baiser.

- Au niveau de tes tests, mercredi dernier je t'ais fait une prise de sang qui à indiqué que tu étais immunisée contre la toxoplasmose et la rubéole. Je ne vais pas te faire faire un test urinaire car tu en as fait un i peut près deux mois donc tu étais déjà enceinte donc pas besoin.

- Donc tout va bien ? Demandais-je.

- Oui de ton niveau tout va bien. Maintenant je vais vous montrez ses membres.

Avec son stylo elle nous montra la tête, son profil, son petit ventre, elle nous fit écouter son petit cœur battre. Ce fut un moment merveilleux qui me fit couler plus de larmes qu'avant, même Edward laissa échapper quelques larmes.

- La fréquence de son cœur est bonne. Nous dit Adisson. La clarté nucale fait 3mm donc c'est bon. La longueur crânio-caudale je te l'ai fait mercredi donc ce n'est pas la peine de recommencer aujourd'hui, j'ai dit que la date de conception était entre le 8 septembre et le 13 septembre.

Sur l'écran on vit notre fille faire un bond.

- Tiens votre fille fait des bonds, et avec le temps elle va en faire de plus en plus. D'ici deux semaines, tu commenceras à sentir les mouvements de ton bébé. Pour toi Edward, il faudra que tu attendes vers les cinq mois de grossesse, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de passer vos mains sur le ventre car votre fille le sens et ce geste l'apaise les bébés pendant une grossesse.

- J'ai une question. Dis-je. Est-ce que ça peut poser un problème que je dorme de temps en temps sur le ventre ?

- Tant que toi tu es alèse dans cette position ça ne pose aucun problème mais dans peu de temps tu ne pourras plus car ton ventre te prendra trop de place.

- D'accord.

- Sinon sa taille est de douze centimètre, la moyen est de onze centimètre donc c'est bon et son poids est de cinquante grammes.

- C'est une petite crevette. Dit Edward.

- J'ai fini l'examen, on va retournais à mon bureau. Tiens Bella enlève le gel qui te reste sur ton ventre avec.

Elle me donna des mouchoirs en papiers pour que j'enlève tout. Quand j'ai eu fini, je remis ma tunique et descendais de la table d'échographie et rejoignais Adisson et Edward qui étaient assis auprès du bureau. Je m'assis moi aussi.

- Comme je disais à Edward, là je vous imprime les photos des échographies qu'on a faites aujourd'hui. Et si vous voulez les photocopier pour en offrir il y a aucun problème.

- Merci.

- Je te fais un certificat de grossesse à envoyer tous les deux à vos assurances, je vais te donner un double de ton dossier de grossesse que j'ai établie aujourd'hui.

- Pour les cours de préparation d'accouchement, ça se déroule comment.

- Ces cours commencent vers le sixième mois de grossesse, ils se font en groupe ou individuel, c'est mieux quand le papa peut être présent à ces séances. On fait faire huit séances qui sont cent pour cent remboursés par la caisse d'assurance maladie.

- Ça apporte quoi ces cours ? Demanda Edward.

- Ça aidé les futures mamans à mieux vivre leur accouchement, particulièrement conseillées pour les femmes qui accouchent pour la première fois. Elle peut ainsi mieux lutter contre les angoisses et les tensions provoquées par la crainte d'accoucher, s'informer et prendre confiance en elle. Ces séances permettent d'entrainer son corps pour faciliter l'arrivée du bébé. On apprend les gestes et des positions qui l'aideront au cours de l'accouchement.

- Est-ce que toi tu pratiques c'est cours d'accouchement ? Demandais-je.

- Oui je pratique ces cours mais je ne fais que des cours individuels et je fais aussi des cours en piscine.

- Je préfère que se soit toi comme tu connais mon dossier.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

On continua à nous poser des questions pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Adisson nous donna les échographies de notre fille.

- Sur les échographies, je n'ai spécifié que vous attendez une fille au qu'à où vous voulez garder le sexe de votre bébé pour jusqu'à la naissance.

Elle me donna mon dossier de grossesse, puis on décida que je passerais une échographie à chaque fin de mois de grossesse, au lieu d'une par trimestre. On prit rendez-vous pour le 10 janvier à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui et avec Edward on parti rejoindre les autres. C'est encore Edward qui prit le volant de ma voiture et prit la direction de Port Angeles. Pendant tout le trajet je n'arrêtais pas de regarder les échographies de notre fille. Je me posais plein de questions : à qui elle ressemblera le plus, quel couleur de cheveux elle va avoir, ses yeux aussi.

Maintenant que je sais que c'est une fille j'ai envie d'acheter plein de vêtements et j'ai envie d'aller faire les boutiques pour voir les meubles pour sa future chambre et tout ce qui lui faut avant sa naissance. Edward coupa le moteur et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'on était déjà devant le bar restaurant de Sue.

- A quoi tu penses ma puce ?

- A notre fille.

Il se pencha vers moi, mit sa main droite sur ma nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, le baiser commença doucement jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue caresser ma lèvre supérieur pour réclamer ma langue, et je lui donnai sans me posais de question. On a dût arrêter notre baiser car nous avons plus d'air dans nos poumons.

- Aller viens, allons voir les autres.

Je mis mon dossier médical dans la boite à gang et on sorti de ma voiture, on échangea un dernier baiser langoureux avant de partir vers le porte du bar main dans la main. On entra et alla saluer Sue qui était dernière le bar, elle nous fit la bise à tous les deux. Je me tournais pour trouver le groupe et je le fis à une table. Cette soirée promet d'être super.

- T'as prévenue ton père que tu étais de sorti ce soir ? Me demanda Edward qui c'était placer dans mon dos et avait enlacé ma taille posant sa tête sur mon épaule gauche.

- Non mais je suis une grande fille, et je suis avec que des gens bien.

- Si la soirée s'éternise tu l'appelleras pour le prévenir.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

On se retourna pour faire face à Sue.

- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

- Moi, se sera un Coca Cola s'il te plait.

- Et pour moi, se sera ton cocktail sans alcool s'il te plait.

- Je vous sers ça tout de suite.

Elle prit une bouteille de Coca Cola, décapsula la bouteille et la posa sur le comptoir à côté d'un verre, puis elle prépara le cocktail d'Edward.

- Voilà les jeunes.

- Combien je te dois ? Demanda Edward.

- Rien c'est pour moi. Lui répondis Sue.

- Merci Sue. Dîmes en cœur.

On vu une gorger avant de parler ensemble.

- Au faite, tant mieux que tous les deux vous soyez là ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Parce que ce soir il ya les Black chez ton père et je sais que ce n'est pas vos meilleur amis.

Aux noms de Black Edward avait raffermi sa prise autour de ma taille.

- Je n'étais pas au courante.

- Je m'en suis douté car ton frère non plus ne savait pas.

- Au faite, tu viens le 24 décembre ? Demandais-je.

- oui j'ai reçus l'invitation il y a une semaine, et bien sûr que je serais de la fête ainsi que Leah et peut-être que Seth sera là.

- Ce serait cool si ton fils pouvait venir, ça va faire presque trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, il a dût changer. Dit Edward.

- Bellissima. Entendis-je derrière moi.

A ce surnom je savais que c'était Jasper qui m'avait appelé. Avec Edward on se tourna pour il faire face, ils avaient tous un sourire en nous voyant. Edward prit nos verres et on parti vers les autres. Mon petit lutin vient trouver sa place dans mes bras.

- Bonjour Alice.

- Salut, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais très bien et toi ?

- Super bien, j'ai eu mon rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier pour l'atelier que je t'ai montré samedi.

Après avoir fait les boutiques pour nos achats de noël, Alice m'avait emmené voir un petit atelier sur Port Angeles qui était à l'abandon. Je ne l'ai vu que de dehors mais ça avait l'air d'être grand et bien aménagé, Alice m'avait dit qu'en plus de l'atelier il y avait un appartement au dessus. Dès qu'elle avait vu cet atelier, elle se voyait déjà dedans à fabriquer ses créations, les vendre.

- Alors il a dit quoi ?

- Il a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de travaux à faire, aussi bien pour l'atelier que pour l'appartement c'est pour sa que son prix est si petit. Je lui ai demandé quand je pouvais le voir, on est parti directement et là se fut encore mieux que dehors, je suis tombé sous le charme. Après je suis passé à la banque pour leur demander de combien je dispose. Et le tout est dans mes moyen, j'ai signée cette après midi. Mais pour le moment je ne veux rien dire à personne tant que les travaux ne sont pas finis. Et pour les travaux je ne vois qu'une personne.

- Esmée ! Dîmes toutes les deux en même temps.

- Je suis très contente pour toi.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, elle parti vers la table pour prendre son verre. Jasper s'approchait de moi.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Me dit Jasper.

- A moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous, vu qu'on ne sait pas vu depuis jeudi et celle fait beaucoup trop longtemps. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Jasper me tendit ses bras et j'allais sans hésiter dans les creux de ses bras, il les refermait sur moi et embrassa ma joue. Se prendre dans les bras était naturel pour Jasper et moi car on était très proche, en ami bien sûr, mais Jasper avait un don sur moi, il arrivait à calmer mes émotions et souvent Jasper venait me voir pour me parler de ses problèmes et j'ai toujours là pour l'écouter. Et j'ai la sensation qu'aujourd'hui il avait besoin de me parler.

- Tu veux me parler ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui j'aimerais bien mais pas tout de suite.

- Alors on trouvera un moment pour qu'on puisse se parler tous les deux.

- Merci.

Il me refit un bisou sur la joue avant qu'on retourne autour de la table, je m'assis entre Edward qui était à ma gauche et mon lutin à ma droite. On repassa tous commande, et on commença à parler des ragots du lycée, et je peux vous dire que ça me manques c'est conneries. Par contre certain histoire m'énervais, toujours la même personne qui me met les nerfs à rude épreuves, la seule et unique Jessica. Jessica Stanley.

Cette fille tourne autour d'Edward depuis qu'on est au lycée, et on peut dire qu'entre nous c'est la guerre. Elle me fait pleins de grasse et moi comme une conne je réponds à ces conneries. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a humilié en sport, où elle m'a insultée, elle en est même arrivait aux mains. Maintenant que je suis en arrêt de maladie mademoiselle fait tout pour draguer Edward et qu'il craque, il va falloir que les mecs soient près de moi quand je vais reprendre les cours car je sens que je ne vais pas savoir me retenir quand je vais croiser son chemin à cette garce.

- Attend vendredi elle a fait fort. Dit Éric.

- Elle a fait quoi ? Demanda Alice.

- On était entrain de s'entrainer quand on l'a vu arriver avec sa groupe de pimbêche en tee-shirt blanc avec marqué "Edward Cullen" est gros sur sa poitrine et dans son dos il y avait "Je suis toute à toi". Elle n'avait qu'un mini short de sport noir en bas et ses bottes, elle n'a pas arrêté de crier et de sauter, le coach la virer. Nous dit Éric.

Cella faisait presque une demi-heure qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'elle et moi j'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir. Je me levais et dit que j'allais au toilette mais au lieu de prendre le couloir pour mis rendre, je sortie dehors. Je m'assis sur le blanc juste à côté du bar, une fois assise je soufflais un bon coup. Je n'en pouvais plus même si je me montre forte face à ces attaques ça me fais mal à chaque fois, je me repose toujours plein de questions après, je dirais même que je faisais des petites dépressions après ses attaques, mais sa personne ne le sait car je fais tout pour que personne ne s'en rendre compte. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui a besoin de réconfort aujourd'hui. Entendis-je une voix venant de ma gauche.

Je tournais ma tête vers ma gauche pour voir Jasper venir vers moi. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le blanc et me prit dans ses bras, j'éclatais en sanglot.

- Laisse sortir ta douleur et ta colère, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder en soi.

Il me laissa le temps de me vider de toutes émotions en me caressant le dos. Je me calmais doucement mais je restais quand même dans les bras de Jasper.

- Je suis immonde, je pleure sur ton épaule pour des conneries alors que toi tu as des problèmes plus grave.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis là quand tu vas mal et vis versa. Raconte-moi ce qui te fait mal à ce point.

- C'est toutes ces histoires avec Jessica, je n'en peux plus. Déjà que je subie ses frasques, je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter ce qu'elle fait en plus derrière mon dos.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà fait du mal, je veux dire physiquement car à se que je vois mentalement c'est déjà fait.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dis-je avec les yeux qui s'humidifier une nouvelle fois.

- Si Bella c'est important, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi. Et je suis le mieux placer pour te le dire.

- Elle ne m'a pas fait grand-chose, une fois elle m'a bousculée en sport et j'ai fini avec une entorse à la cheville. Des petits trucs comme ça.

- Attend une minute, la fois où tu avais ton nez abîmer ne me dit pas que c'était elle.

- Ce jours là j'étais derrière elle et son groupe de pimbêche, on allait à la cafétéria, j'étais avec Angela, on parlait de votre prochain match, c'était aussi le premier jour où Edward et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés sur le parking du lycée. Arrivait à la porte du couloir, Jessica la refermait à une vitesse impressionnante, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui venais de m'arriver, j'avis le nez et les mains couvert de mon sang.

- Putain quand les gars vont apprendre ça, ils vont lui faire la peau.

Il se leva mais je le rattrapais par le bas de son pull.

- Non s'il te plait Jasper, ne leur dit rien ça va faire encore plus d'histoire.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

J'eu un frisson.

- Aller viens on rentre, tu as froid.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas me parler tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je peux attendre encore.

On se leva tous les deux, il me prit par la taille et nous entrons dans le bar. Quand je regardais notre table, rien n'avait changé depuis que j'étais partie, ils parlaient et riaient toujours. Que je sois là ou pas j'ai l'impression d'être transparente. A cette pensé mon cœur se sera.

- Tu viens Bella.

Je me tournais vers Jasper qui m'attendait, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais arrêter.

- Est-ce que ça va Bella ?

- Oui je suis désoler Jasper, j'étais dans mes pensées.

On continua à avancer vers les autres, je me rassis à la même place ainsi que Jasper, le temps qu'on s'installe les autres ont continués leurs discussions. Ma sensation d'être transparente fut encore plus forte. Je sens que cette soirée va être longue.

- Ça vous dit de faire un billard ? Demanda Emmett.

- Oui ! Cria tout le monde sauf moi.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les tables de billard, il y en avait cinq, ils commençaient à faire des groupes, mou je préférais me retirais. J'allais au bar où Sue était en train de servir d'autres clients. Elle revient derrière son bar.

- Ça ne va pas ma belle ?

- Que je sois là ou pas c'est la même chose, j'ai l'impression d'être transparente.

- Pourtant quand toi et Edward êtes entrée ici, vous aviez l'ait d'aller bien.

- Oui ça va entre nous mais je ne sais pas ce soir j'ai cette sensation d'être transparente dans le groupe.

- Je vais te donner un conseil, tu retourne auprès de tes amis et tu fais savoir que tu es là.

Je me penchais sur le bar, embrassais sa joue et je repartie vers les autres, ils avaient commencés leur partie de billard. Mon amour ne jouait pas cette partie, en me voyant arriver il me sourit, il avait ses bras croisait sur son torse. Je m'avançais vers lui en souriant à mon tour, il décroisa ses bras et me les tendis. Je me réfugiais dans ses bras là où je me sens en sécurité et sereine.

- Tu veux qu'on dorme chez Charlie ou chez mes parents ?

- Chez toi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu tes parents et puis il ya les Black chez mon père et je ne veux pas qu'on tombe sur Jacob.

- C'est sûr et ça fera plaisir à mes parents de te voir.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, j'aimais me noyer dans ses yeux vert émeraude, il caressa ma joue avec son pouce. Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira vers lui pour qu'on échange un baiser des plus doux, j'entourais sa nuque de mes deux bras.

- Je t'aime ma Bella.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

On échangea encore plusieurs baisers passant du plus tendre au baiser langoureux sans aucune honte que les autres étaient près de nous.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils ont toujours la bouche soudée, ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure. Vous croyez qu'ils arrivent à respirer ?

On se mit tous à rire, ce qui arrêta notre baiser. Qui d'autre que mon grand frère pour sortir des phrases de se type.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Dit Edward.

- Même pas vrai ! Dit Emmett en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mon nounours. Dis-je à Emmett, il tourna sa tête vers moi. Ne t'inquiète pas quand tu auras toi aussi trouvé ton âme-sœur tu seras pire que nous.

Il me sourit et tendit ses bras, j'embrassais une dernière fois Edward puis j'allais dans les bras de mon grand frère. En une soirée j'étais passé dans les bras des hommes de ma vie, il ne manquait plus que Carlisle et Charlie. Mais ce soir j'avais envie d'être dans les bras de la seule maman que je n'ai jamais eu : Esmée je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le match qui affronte notre lycée au Quilleutes, elle me manquait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

- Rien je pensais à Esmée.

- Tu vas dormir chez Edward ce soir donc tu pourras la voir et si ça se trouve tu pourras passer une partie de la journée avec elle.

- Ouais.

- Au faite Emmett, toi aussi tu peux venir dormir à la maison, ça t'évitera de croiser Black. Dit Edward.

- On verra.

Je lui fis un énorme bisou sonore sur sa joue, lui m'embrassa le front avant d'aller faire une partie de billard contre Edward. Avec Alice, on partie au bar pour repasser commande de boisson mais aussi de quoi manger car il était déjà dix-neuf heure passé. On prit tous steak frite et pour le dessert on reviendra commander plus tard, Sue nous dit qu'on pouvait retournais auprès de nos amis et qu'elle nous appellera quand tout sera près. Donc on repartie vers les tables de billard quand Angela entre dans le bar.

- Hey Angela !

- Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Je suis bien contente d'avoir fini ma journée de boulot.

On parti tous les trois vers les autres. Angela fut accueillie par un Ben très joyeux de retrouver sa belle.

- Après ma sœur et mon beau-frère voilà qu'Angela et Ben s'y mettent. Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir.

- Jaloux ! Dîmes tous ensemble sauf Emmett.

Alice, Angela et moi, nous nous installons sur la table qu'on avait déplacé pour mettre près des tables de billard, Alice sortie son livre de croquis et se mit à dessiner une nouvelle création, Angela sortie ses devoirs et moi je n'avais rien à faire quand je me souviens que le directeur du lycée m'avait demandé de faire quelques photos de l'équipe de foot en entrainement ainsi que dans la vie de tous les jours. Je me le vais et allais trouver Sue qui débarrasser une table.

- Désoler de te déranger Sue mais est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter un prise ?

- Bien sûr tu as une prise à côté de la table où vous êtes installé.

- Merci.

Je partis vers mon homme, je me plaçais dans son dos et enlaçais sa taille.

- Tu peux me passer les clés de ma voiture s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Me demanda-t-il en se retournant pour me fait face.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne pars pas je veux seulement aller chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture, c'est tout.

Il sorti les clés de la poche arrière de son jean et me les tendit, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les sienne. Je mis mon blouson et partie en direction du parking. Arriver à la hauteur de ma voiture je l'ouvris et pris mon ordinateur portable ainsi que mon appareil photo qui se trouvaient dans le coffre. Je refermais ma voiture et retournais dans le bar. Je rendis les clés à Edward, et je m'installais avec les filles après avoir branché mon ordinateur puis je triais mes photos en supprimant certaines.

- Bordel je ne comprends rien.

Alice et moi, on se tourna vers Angela.

- Pour une fille de pasteur, jurer ne le fait pas. Dit Alice.

- Mais je ne comprends rien.

- Tu fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est un travail en français, une thèse en littérature.

- Fait moi voir ça.

Avec Angela on travailla sa littérature pendant un certain temps car le sujet n'était pas facile même pour une fan de littérature comme moi. On mangea notre assiette puis commanda nos desserts, en attendant qu'ils arrivent les gars retournaient jouer au billard pendant que les filles continuaient leurs occupations.

Moi je pris mon appareil photo et pris quelques photos des gars entrain de jouer. Je préférais faire des photos où j'immortalise un moment unique, naturel que te faire des poses. Je trouve qu'en immortalisant des moments, quand on regarde les clichés on trouve la photo vivante. Quand les dessert sont arrivés, je retournais vers mon ordinateur, je branchais mon appareil photo à celui-ci et je faisais défiler mes photos que je venais de prendre.

- Bella est-ce que tu peux m'envoyer la photo qui vient de passer sur ton écran ? Me chuchota Angela.

- Celle où Ben se penche sur la table de billard ?

- Oui celle où on voit son joli petit cul serré dans son jean.

- Angela !

- Quoi, je n'y peux rien. Dit-elle en rougissant.

On se mit à rire, je cherchais dans mon sac où je range mon appareil photo ma clé Bluetooth, je la branchais à mon ordinateur.

- Actionne ton Bluetooth s'il te plait.

Elle actionna son Bluetooth, je demandais l'envoyer de la photo puis recherchais son lien et une fois trouver je l'envoyais sur son portable.

- Merci Bella.

- Mais de rien.

Je m'envoyais moi aussi une photo de mon chéri et de moi qu'on avait fait la semaine dernière chez lui sur le canapé dans le salon que je n'y directement en fond d'écran.

- Tu fais quoi mon ange ? Me demanda mon homme qui s'était placé derrière moi ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je trie mes photos.

- Humm. Il regarda mon écran d'ordinateur. Elles sont superbe comme d'habitude.

- Merci.

Je tournais ma tête vers la droite et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Edward continuait de regardait mes photos qui défilaient sur l'écran, c'était des photos de paysages, des enfants jouant au parc. Je me penchais et lui fit un petit bisou sous son oreille.

- J'ai hâte de faire des photos de notre fille. Lui chuchotais-je pour que lui seul entendant.

- Dans moins de six moins on aura notre ange dans nos bras ma puce.

On s'embrassa avant qu'il ne retourne jouait au billard avec les autres, moi je retournais à mes photos. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, j'éteignais mon ordinateur et ranger mon matériel, il était déjà 23h00 passé et demain les autres ont cours. On partagea la note, on dit au revoir à Sue et on parti sur le parking où on se dit tous au revoir.

- Alors Emmett tu viens dormir chez mes parents ?

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je vais rentrée avec Alice.

- D'accord on se voit demain.

On dit au revoir à Alice et Emmett, puis on montait dans ma voiture direction chez les Cullen. Après les vingtaines de minutes on se trouvait sur le petit chemin qui menait à la villa, on se gara dans le garage. On sorti nos affaires de la voiture et nous montons pour arriver dans le couloir, on entendait le son de la télévision qui venait du salon, on se dirigeait donc vers cette pièce où on trouvait Carlisle et Esmée enlaçaient sur le canapé avec un plaide sur eux en train de regardait un film.

- Bonsoir les enfants. Nous dit Carlisle.

- Bonsoir. Répondîmes ensemble.

- On vu laisse, on va se couchés.

- Bonne nuit les enfants. Nous dit Esmée.

On leur fit un bisou avant de monter dans la chambre d'Edward, je posais mon ordinateur et mon appareil photo sur son bureau. Je me préparais à me changer, donc j'enlevais mon blouson, mon jean et enfin ma tunique.

- Outch !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- J'ai mal entre mes omoplates.

- Mon pauvre chéri, il va falloir que je demande à ton coach de faire attention à ton car tu as du mal à supporter son entrainement intensif.

- C'est ça moque toi de moi.

- Aller enlève ton haut et allonge toi sur ton lit.

Il enleva son tee-shirt, s'allongea sur son lit, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, je commençais mon massage sous les soupirs d'Edward, dommage que je n'avais pas encore laissé de pots de crème dans la salle de bain d'Edward sinon je lui aurais fait les massages comme il les aime. J'allais arrêtais mais il n'était pas du même avis.

- S'il te plait ma puce, continue j'aime avoir tes mains sur moi.

C'est avec plaisir que je reposais mes mains sur sa peau douce et je recommençais mon massage, commençant du bas de son dos pour finir sur ses épaules. Je recommençais plusieurs fois de suite, Edward avait fermé ses yeux et se laissait aller dans mon massage. Je mis mes mains à la limite de son jean et j'appuyais plus fort sur sa colonne vertébral en remontant tout doucement jusqu'à ses épaules, je me penchais sur son dos pour que mes mains puissent descendre sur ses bras qu'il avait au dessus de sa tête, quand mes mains ont atteins ses poignets, je lui déposais un baiser sur ses deux omoplates.

- Mumm, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il voulut se retournais donc je me levais de son corps en me mettant ses mes genoux sans toute fois bouger de place, il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos, il posa ses lèvres d'une légèreté sur mon ventre avant de bien s'installais sur son lit tout en m'entrainant dans sa chute avec lui. On échangea un langoureux baiser avant qu'Edward parte dans mon cou en déposant des petits baisers humides jusqu'à mon oreille, il me mordit gentiment mon lobe.

- J'ai envie de toi mon ange. Lui chuchotais-je.

- Moi aussi mais j'ai peur.

Je lui fis relevais sa tête pour que je puisse le regardais dans les yeux.

- De quoi tu as peur mon ange ?

Il nous fit basculer pour que je sois moi qui me retrouve en dessous, il se mit au dessus de moi sans faire peser son poids en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, avec le pouce de sa main droite, il me caressa ma joue gauche.

- Je crois que j'ai peur de vous faire du mal, à toi et notre fille, c'est con je le sais mais je n'y peux rien. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Et ! Edward regarde moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui releva son visage pour qu'il me regarde, je vis dans son regard qu'il était triste et que l'inquiétude y était aussi présent.

- Edward notre fille va bien, Adisson nous l'a dit cet après-midi, moi aussi je suis en plein forme, je t'aime et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais du mal.

- Mais vous êtes toutes les deux fragile.

- Edward je te jure qui si j'ai l'a moindre douleur je te le dit tout de suite.

- Tu me le promets.

- Oui je te le promets.

Je relevais ma tête pour atteindre ses lèvres, il répondit à mon baiser. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon épaule droite pour me faire un baiser humide tout en faisant descendre la bretelle de mon sous-vêtement, il fit pareil avec mon autre épaule pendant que moi je défaisais sa ceinture, ainsi que le bouton de son jean.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos que je soulevais pour qu'il puisse me défaire l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, quand il fut enlevais Edward posa ses lèvres entre mes seins alors que moi je faisais descendre son pantalon, il m'aida à l'enlever en emmenant son boxer en même temps. Il m'enleva mon boxer rouge en dentelle qui était mon dernier vêtement. Nous étions tous les deux nus.

- Waouh ! Dit-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, alors tu as toujours peur ?

- Après quatre orgasmes non je n'ai plus peur. Merci de m'avoir rassuré.

- Tout les plaisir était pour moi. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

- Vas-y mon amour, je vais changer les draps pendant je temps.

On s'embrassa puis je m'enroulais dans les draps avant de me levais et partie dans la salle de bain d'Edward. Une fois dedans je me débarrassais du drap que je mis dans la panière. Je mis l'eau à couler pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température pendant ce temps je me lavais les dents ensuite j'allais me mettre sous le jet d'eau, je pris mon gel douche à la fraise. Et oui j'avais mon propre gel douche chez Edward comme lui avait le sien chez moi. Pendant que je me savonnais les jambes Edward entra dans la salle de bain pour mettre les autres draps dans la panière à linge sale, je le surpris à me mater.

- La vue te plaît ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

Je fini de me rincer avant de laisser la place à Edward, je retournais dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et ouvris mon tiroir où il y avait mes vêtements, je pris un boxer noir en coton puis ma nuisette noire. Je regardais l'heure et vi qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin. J'en connais un qui ne va pas aller en cours demain, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas activé son réveil que se soit son radio réveil ou son portable. Edward sorti de la salle de bain avec sa serviette autour de sa taille, j'avais encore envie de lui, il allait à son armoire que j'avais laissé ouvert et il prit juste un boxer il aussi noir avant de venir me rejoindre pour nous glisser sous sa couette. Edward se mit sur le dos en me prenant dans ses bras, je mis ma tête sur son torse à l'endroit où son cœur battait, lui mit sa main gauche sur mon ventre et on s'endormi peut de temps après.

J'étais réveillée depuis une demi-heure et je regardais l'homme de ma vie dormir à mes côtés, je m'étais mise sur mon ventre et j'avais croisé mes bras sous ma tête. Il était bientôt midi et il était temps que je le réveille. Je lui fit plein de petits bisous sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il remue.

- Bonjour mon ange. Lui dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mumm… Bonjour ma puce. Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt midi.

Il se releva d'un seul coup.

- Merde, quel con je n'ai pas mit mon réveil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, après notre nuit tu serais quand même resté au lit et j'ai envoyé un message à Emmett, Jasper et Ben pour qu'ils te prennent tes cours.

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

- Non je ne le sais pas.

- Attend voir, je vais te faire un résumer de notre nuit.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on passa le reste de la journée, au chaud dans son lit.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Avez-vous aimer cette première rencontre entre Bella-Edward et leur enfant à venir.**

**Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.**

**Laissez moi vos impressions. Et merci de lire ma fiction.**

**SagaTwilight**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Tout avait si bien commenc

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant.**

**Merci à Grazie, Kyssou, renesmeecarlyecullen, Cricrou86, twilightlove1402, chattoncharmant pour vos reviews.**

**Beaucoup de réponses à vos questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous l'allez l'aimer.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Tout avait si bien commencé.**

Aujourd'hui je suis de sortie car il fait beau, chose rare à Forks. En se moment je suis dans les gradins du stade de notre lycée en compagnie d'Alice et d'Angéla à regarder l'entraînement des garçons. Ça fait deux jours qu'Edward et moi, on est sur notre petit nuage, depuis qu'on a vu ce petit ange qui grandit en moi.

- Plus que deux jours et c'est les vacances. Nous dit Alice qui était allongé sur le banc, sa tête sur mes cuisses.

- Ouais je vais pouvoir profiter de mon chéri. Dit Angéla en regardant Ben qui jouait sur le terrain.

- Et moi j'aimerais bien aller au lycée mais mon docteur ne veut pas. J'en peux plus d'être enfermé à la maison.

- Les filles j'ai une super idée. Dit Alice en se redressant d'un coup. Samedi on se fait une journée fille, ça comprend shopping, manucure, coiffure, spa, massage, épilation.

- Oui ça nous fera du bien à toutes les trois. Dit Angéla.

- Et le soir on retrouve les mecs et on se fait une soirée tout ensemble comme lundi. Dis-je.

- Et on fini en boîte. Dit Alice en tapant des ses mains.

Nous retournons au match que les gars faisaient entre eux, Alice se rallongea en remettant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'on était dans les gradins et je commençais à avoir mal dans le bas de mon dos ainsi que le bas de mon ventre, il faut qu'il que des banc en béton ce n'est pas super confortable. Je m'étirais mais un petit couinement m'échappa.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Oui Alice, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le coach donna trois coups de sifflet pour indiquait que les gars avaient une pause d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrêtaient leur match. Edward monta les quelques marches des gradins pour me rejoindre, je lui sorti la bouteille d'eau d'un litre que j'avais prévu de mon sac et lui tendit.

- Merci mon cœur.

- De rien.

Il but la moitié de la bouteille, je lui tendis sa serviette éponge qui m'avait passé avant l'entraînement pour qu'il essuie son front et sa nuque mais en lui tendant une autre couinement m'échappa.

- Bella qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Me demanda Edward affolé, il avait même lâcher sa bouteille et sa serviette.

- J'ai mal dans le bas du ventre.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques minutes, mais je penses que c'est le fait d'être resté deux heures assise dans les gradins.

- Alors tu rentres te reposer, il ne me reste qu'une heure d'entraînement après je vais prendre une douche et une fois que tu es reposé, tu m'appelles et je viens te chercher et on va chez mes parents comme c'est prévu.

- Mais je veux rester avec toi.

- Mon ange. Il me prit dans ses bras. On va séparer quoi… Aller on va dire trois tout au plus pour après passer notre soirée en amoureux. Et puis il faut penser à notre mini Bella. Me chuchota Edward pour pas que les filles entendent.

- D'accord.

Il me sera plus fort dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à mon ventre et il embrassa mon front puis mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un dernier baiser, je pris mes affaires, dis au revoir aux filles et partie au parking. Je montais dans mon Audi et pris la direction de chez mon père, je m'arrêtais devant le bureau de la presse pour prendre le magasine sport d'Emmett. Je me garais devant la maison, je mis le magasine dans mon sac et sortie de la voiture, le voiture de Charlie était là donc il devais être rentré mais je croyais qu'il ne devait pas rentrer avant ce soir. Bon tant pis. J'ouvris la porte et entrais.

- Bonjour papa.

Aucun bruit, bizarre. J'enlevais mon blouson et le suspendais aux portes manteau, je laissais mon sac dans l'entrée. J'avançais dans le salon et trouvais mon père dans son fauteuil comme d'habitude sauf que là, il n'y avait pas la télévision d'allumer. Là c'est vrai bizarre.

- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

Il balança un dossier sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre nous. Après quelques secondes je reconnu mon dossier médical qu'Adisson m'avait donner lundi.

- Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Là n'est pas la question Bella.

- Attend tu as fouillé mon bureau !

- Et alors je suis ton père, je fais se que je veux.

- La vie privée, l'intimité, tu ne connais pas ?

- Oui je connais mais pour une fois je suis content de l'avoir fait sinon jamais je n'aurais été au courrant que tut étais enceinte, d'ailleurs tu avais l'intention de me le dire quand et puis tu sais au moins qui est le père ?

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, est-ce que je sais qui est le père ? Mais tu me prends pour qui. Avec Edward on voulait vous l'apprendre au réveillon de noël.

- Pour gâcher notre réveillon à tous.

- Tu peux me dire en quoi cette nouvelle va pourrir notre réveillon.

- Personne n'acceptera cela. Et que vont penser les gens quand ils vont voir notre famille.

- Ils peuvent penser ce qui veule je m'en fiche. C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux.

- Tu veux que toute la ville pense que tu es une pute ! Hurla-t-il. Tu as intérêt à te débarrassais de cette chose.

- Il en est hors de question, c'est mon enfant je le garde que ça te plaise ou non. Dis-je en mettant ma main sur mon ventre.

- Tu ne garderas pas ce bâtard sous mon toit. Tu as deux choix, soit tu te débarrasses de cette chose et on oublie tout, soit tu le gardes et tu quittes immédiatement ma maison. A toi de choisir.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mon propre père veut me mettre à la porte.

- Je ne tuerais jamais mon enfant et de toute façon c'est trop tard, j'ai dépassé le délai pour avorter.

- Alors on a plus rien à se dire, tu dégages, je ne veux plus te voir. Je n'ai plus de fille !

- Tu me mets vraiment à la rue.

- Tu as fait ton choix maintenant assume les conséquences.

Je partie dans l'entrée, j'entendais Charlie me suivre, je mis mon blouson pris mon sac et sortie de cette maison avec les yeux qui me piquaient à cause des larmes qui y montaient. Il me prit par le poignet et me fis me retournais.

- Tu seras une mauvaise mère comme tu as été une mauvaise fille.

Je me figeais à sa phrase, il resserra sa prise sur mon poignet, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plainte.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Hurlais-je en craquant sous ses paroles.

- Si ta mère est morte c'est de ta faute. Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lait en poudre pour te nourrir, elle n'aurais pas pris la voiture pour aller au supermarché en acheté et ne saurait pas morte percuter par un camion. De toute façon tu n'étais même pas désiré.

- Et si toi tu n'avais pas fait passer ton travail avant ta famille maman n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller faire les courses qu'elle t'avait demandé de faire.

Je ne vis pas la gifle que Charlie me donna, je tombais à terre, la douleur fut horrible, je sentis un liquide chaud coulait de ma gorge. Là ce fut de trop, je me relevais et partie en vitesse à me voiture, la démarrais et j'allais au seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité.

Une fois arriver devant la villa blanche, j'éteignais le moteur et sortie de ma voiture toujours en pleurant, je n'avais toujours pas enlever le sang qui coulait de ma bouche. Je montais les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la porte. J'entrais sans frappé et trouvais Esmée dans la cuisine qui était en train de préparer le repas, elle leva sa tête dans ma direction en m'entendant entrée dans la pièce, quand elle me vit un air horrifié apparue sur son visage et lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Oh mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ma chérie ?

A ce moment tout s'effondra autour de moi, mes jambes cédaient et je tombais par terre et éclatais en sanglots, j'avais du mal à respirer. Esmée coura vers moi, s'assit par terre et me pris dans ses bras pour me consoler, comme le faisait une vraie mère.

- Chut ma puce, laisse sortir ton chagrin, tu me diras après ce qu'il t'ais arrivée.

Pendant que je pleurais, elle me caressait mes cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant pourtant mes pleures ne se calmaient pas, parfois je m'entendais hurler, demander de l'aide à Esmée. J'avais mal à ma gorge, mes yeux me brûlaient, mes poumons réclamaient de l'air mais je ne pouvais rien faire, à part tenir la main d'Esmée.

Point de vue d'Esmée

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes je tenais ma petite Bella dans mes bras, assise pas terre dans ma cuisine. La voire dans cet état me déchirais le cœur, il a dut se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit mal. C'est la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état de souffrance et ce sang sur son visage. J'entendis une voiture dans le cours. Bella c'était endormi sûrement trop fatigué d'avoir autant pleurer. Mon mari arriva en courrant dans la cuisine sûrement alerté par les pleures de Bella, il s'accroupi pour être à notre hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Esmée ?

- Je na sais pas, j'étais entrain de préparer le repas pour ce soir quand j'ai entendue la porte s'ouvrir quand j'ai relevée la tête, je l'ai vu en larme, avec du sang qui coulait de sa bouche après elle c'est effondré par terre.

- Si elle avait du sang, il faudrait que je voie ces blessures. Donne la moi que je l'allonge sur le canapé.

Je le laisser prendre Bella dans ses bras, on se relevait pour aller au salon. Carlisle déposa Bella sur le canapé, mit un oreiller sous sa tête et partit chercher de quoi la soigner dans son bureau. Il soignait Bella pendant que moi, je m'étais assise par terre près de Bella, lui tenant sa main gauche.

Quand mon mari eu fini, j'allais dans la chambre d'amis et rez-de-chaussée et pris un plaid beige dans l'armoire, je retournais au salon et mis le plaid sur le corps de Bella. Je soulevais doucement sa tête pour enlever le coussin et m'assis à cette place et mis sa tête sur mes cuisses, et lui caressais ses cheveux, m'imaginant mille scénarios au sujet de ma fille et de ses blessures.

Point de vue de Bella

Je sentais une douce caresse dans mes cheveux, geste qui me faisais du bien malgré mes douleurs physiques, j'ouvris doucement mes yeux pour voir que j'étais dans le salon.

- Comment tu te sens ma puce ?

Je remarquais alors que ma tête reposer sur les cuisses d'Esmée.

- J'ai mal. Dis-je d'une voix encore ensommeiller.

- Où tu as mal Bella ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Carlisle venait d'entré dans la pièce, il avança vers nous, et s'assit sur la table basse.

- Ma tête est comme un tambour sur lequel Emmett s'amuserait à taper dessus. Esmée et Carlisle riaient à ma phrase. Ma joue me brûle, mon ventre ainsi que mon genou gauche me font mal, mais le pire c'est mon poignet.

- Ok je me suis occupé de ta lèvre car tu saignais mais je n'ais pas pousser mon examen plus loin car tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dit Carlisle. Montre moi ton poignet.

Je sortie mon bras de sous la couverture et lui tendis à Carlisle, il le pris avec précaution mais le simple fait de le bouger ma fit grimacer sous cette douleur. Carlisle remonta tout doucement la manche de mon pull et là on vit tous les trois mon poignet violet. A la vue de cette marque je me remis à pleurer, Esmée reprit ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

- Mon dieu Bella, qui t'a fait ça ? Me demanda Carlisle.

Je fis non de la tête.

- Bella s'il te plait, dis nous qui t'a fait ça. Dit Esmée en embrassant ma tête.

J'entendis Esmée renifler. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents de cœurs souffrir à cause de moi, je tournais ma tête pour que mon regard se pose sur le dossier du canapé, de cette façon je ne voyais ni Carlisle, ni Esmée.

- Charlie. Dis-je entre mes sanglots.

- L'enfoiré. Entendis-je venant de Carlisle.

- Comment Charlie à t'il put de blesser à se point ? Me demanda Esmée.

J'allais lui répondre quand on entendis le bruit d'un sac tombait par terre. On tourna tous les trois le regard vers l'entrée pour voir Edward qui avait les larmes aux yeux, Emmett blanc comme un vampire et Jasper était rouge de colère.

* * *

**Et voilà la réaction de Charlie. Pas sympa le père heureusement il y a les Cullen.**

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre.**

**Rendez-vous dans deux semaines.**

**D'ici là laisser moi un review pour me dire ce que vous pensiez de ma fiction.**

**Bon week-end.**

_**SagaTwilight**_


	13. Chapitre 11 : Notre soirée en amoureux a

**Comme prévu un nouveau chapitre.**

**Et oui Charlie est un connard mais malheureusement la vie n'est pas toute rose.**

**Et voilà le réaction du reste de la famille.**

**Merci à : Marion99angel, twilightlove1402, Kyssou, Grazie, Cricrou86, MlleN, lovers87, renesmeecarlyecullen, Natacha35140, Camelia Bella, ocane, pour vos reviews.**

**Pour l'OS je dirais qu'il sera posé le 1 septembre mais tout dépendra de quand sera programmé mon opération car mes examens on révélé un neurinome sur le nerf de la cheville, c'est une tumeur non cancéreuse mais très douloureuse donc voilà**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaires.**

**Bon lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Notre soirée en amoureux annulée**

Mon premier réflexe en voyant les garçons dans l'entrée fut de cacher mon poignet sous le plaide malgré l'horrible douleur que je ressenti en le bougeant. J'ai voulu me relevais mais Esmée m'en empêcha.

- Il faut mieux que tu restes allongée dans ton état.

Mes larmes recommençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

- Maman laisse moi ta place s'il te plait.

Esmée me fit un bisou sur le front et m'aida à me relever pour qu'Edward prenne sa place. Une fois que j'ai posée ma tête sur ses cuisses, je sentis sa main se poser délicatement sur ma lèvre qui c'était ouvert suite à la gifle de Charlie. Il déplaça doucement sa main sur ma joue endolorie, je fermais les yeux sous ses gestes tendres. J'entendis des pas qui sa rapprochaient de moi.

- Fais attention à son genoux gauche Emmett, elle c'est plaint d'y avoir mal.

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait les jambes et d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire Carlisle, ça devait être mon frère qui s'assit en bout du canapé pour ensuite poser mes pieds sur lui et il remit correctement le plaid sur mes jambes. Au moment où j'ouvrais mes yeux, je vis Jasper s'asseoir par terre juste à côté de moi, je lui tendis ma main valide qui prit dans les siennes pendant qu'Edward me lissait les cheveux avec sa main et qu'Emmett me réchauffer mes jambes en me les frottant délicatement.

- Esmée peux-tu aller me chercher des glaçons pour son poignet. Non prend plutôt deux poches de glaçons s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr.

Elle partie dans la cuisine pendant que les garçons continuaient leurs gestes tendre. C'est ici qu'est ma place avec les gens que j'aime et qui m'aime, où je me sens en sécurité, c'est tout simplement ma vraie famille, il ne me manques qu'Alice pour qu'elle soit complète.

- Bella tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui c'est passé avec Charlie ? Me demanda Jasper.

Je fis non de la tête. J'aurais aimer leur dire le pourquoi de mon état mais pour deux raisons je ne pouvais pas, le première était qu'à chaque fois que je repense à se souvenir avait des montée au cœur et la deuxième était que je ne voulais plus voir de tristesse, de colère dans leur yeux ou sur leur visage.

- Tu nous le diras quand tu seras prête à en parler. Dit Carlisle.

- Oui. Dis-je dans un murmure.

Esmée revient avec deux poches de glace.

- Tiens ma puce.

J'en pris une après que Jasper ait lâché me main droite et mit la poche sur mon poignet par-dessus les vêtements pour éviter de refroidir trop vite ma blessure. Je suis habitué maintenant avec toutes les entorses que j'ai eues en 18 ans. Emmett prit la deuxième poche et me la mit sur mon genou.

- Je vais appeler Alice pour lui dire de venir ici quand elle rentera. Dit Edward.

Il m'aida lui aussi à me relever pour qu'il puisse passer son coup de fil, Esmée reprit sa place ainsi que ses caresses dans mes cheveux. Pendant ce temps je me demandais comment on en était arrivé ici, comment tout le bonheur des deux familles a put être réduit en poussière.

Tout ça à cause d'un petit être qui ne demande qu'à être aimé et qui grandit au chaud dans mon ventre. Je commençais à me demander si les choses seraient meilleur si j'avais décidée d'avorter, mais j'aimais trop ce bébé pour faire ce choix. Il était impossible pour mi d'avorter. Mes douleurs me faisaient toujours mal ainsi que mes crampes au ventre.

- Alice est en route, elle sera là dans 5 minutes.

Edward s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était à côté du canapé où je me trouvais en se moment. Je me sentais fatigué mais les douleurs m'empêchaient de me reposer.

- Bella tu veux bien me faire revoir ton poignet, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr.

Je sortie mon poignet de sous le plaid et le tendis à Carlisle, il le prit avec délicatesse puis enleva la glace. Son visage pris une mine horrifier.

- Ma puce mais comment tu fais pour supporter une telle douleur. Il faut qu'on aille te faire passer une radio.

Tout le monde se lavait à la fin de la phrase de Carlisle et me mettait leur blouson pendant que j'essayais de me relevais mais ne pouvant pas m'appuyer sur mon poignet, je n'arrivais pas à grand-chose. Esmée m'aida à me mettre en position assise, se leva pour mettre à son tour son blouson pendant qu'Edward m'aidait à mettre le mien, avant de le fermer il passa délicatement sa main sur mon ventre, puis ferma mon blouson.

Il m'aida à me mettre debout mais une fois chose faite, je ne pus m'appuyer car mon genou me faisait trop mal, Edward me prit dans ses bars en évitant de toucher mon genou, au moment où on sortait de la villa, la voiture d'Alice se gara dans la cour. A peine le moteur coupé qu'elle sortit de sa voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On emmène Bella passait des radios. Répondit Carlisle.

Esmée ouvrait la portière arrière et aidait Edward à m'installer dans la voiture, Edward s'installait avec moi pendant qu'Esmée et Carlisle s'installaient devant et qu'Alice, Emmett et Jasper montaient dans la Jeep de mon frère. Edward me prit sur ses genoux pour que me jambe puisse être droite. Je me calais contre son torse, ma tête dans son cou.

- Est-ce que tu me diras ce qui c'est passé ma puce ? Me demanda Edward en chuchotant.

-Oui mais quand on sera que tu les deux.

- D'accord, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je lui fis un léger bisou dans son cou.

**0o0o0**

En ce moment je me trouvais sur la ta table d'auscultation dans le bureau de Carlisle, Edward se trouvait à gauche de moi assis sur le tabouret à roulette à gauche que Carlisle utilisait lors de ses consultation, à ma droite se trouvait le bureau où Esmée y était assise sur le siège de Carlisle, Alice était sur les genoux de Jasper qui était assis sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau ainsi qu'Emmett.

Carlisle était à la salle des radios où il attendait qu'elles sortent et qu'il puisse les examiner. C'est Carlisle qui m'a fait passer mes radios car les autres médecins étaient pris par un accident de route donc exceptionnellement Carlisle qui c'est occupé de moi. Mes crampes au ventre n'avaient pas arrêté, chose qui me faisait peur. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer à la maison et dormir dans les bras e mon homme. Carlisle entra dans son bureau et vient directement vers moi, Edward laissa le tabouret à son père.

- Alors je vais commencer par ton genou, la radio montre rien d'inquiètent je vais te prescrire une pommade ainsi qu'une bande à gaz, d'ailleurs je vais te faire tout de suite le bandage et ton genou, il faut que tu le bouges pour pas que ça empire. Il suffit que tu t'allonges et tu plies et déplies ta jambe, ça suffira.

Il sortit de quoi faire mon bandage, il désinfecta mon genou bleu, puis mit très peu de crème sur mon genou qu'il fit pénétrer et une fois qu'il n'eu plus de trace de pommade, il me remit une bonne couche de pommade qu'il laissa t'elle quelle et me mit la bande à gaz. Il rangea son matériel, se nettoya les mains et revient vers moi.

- Maintenant ton poignet c'est autre chose, la radio montre que ton os à été trop serrer et à la première chute il peux se fissurer donc je vais de l'immobiliser avec une atèle ainsi qu'une pommade pour qu'il désenfle. Et on verra dans une semaine ce qu'il en est.

Il me mit de la pommade ainsi qu'une bande avant de me faire essayer des atèles de différentes tailles avant de trouver la bonne.

- Bon je vais remplir les feuilles et on pourra rentrer.

- Carlisle est-ce que je pourrais voir Adisson avant qu'on rentre.

Ils me regardaient tous avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr, je vais voir si elle est là et si elle peut te recevoir.

Il sortit du bureau, Edward embrassa mon front, Esmée se leva et vient vers moi.

- C'est à cause de tes crampes au ventre que tu veux voir Adisson ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je préfère qu'elle vérifie que tout va bien.

Carlisle revient et nous dit qu'Adisson arrivait, il demanda aux autres de sortir du bureau, seul Edward restait avec moi. Je me décalais du mieux que je pouvais faire pour qu'il vienne à côté de moi sur le lit. Une fois qu'il fut installé correctement, je posais ma tête sur son torse pendant que lui me lissait les cheveux.

- Bella tu veux bien me dire ce qui c'est passer avec ton père, s'il te plait.

J'allais lui dire que je préférais en parler chez lui quand Adisson entra dans le bureau.

- Bonsoir, alors il parait que tu voulais me voir.

- Oui, j'ai des crampes aux ventres qui sont de plus en plus douloureuse.

- Depuis quand tu as des crampes ?

- Depuis que je suis tomber cet après midi.

- D'accord, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi mais je préfère te faire une échographie pour vérifier que ce n'est pas grave. Je vais chercher l'appareil et je reviens.

Elle sortie de la chambre et je sentais qu'Edward aller me poser plein de question car quand j'ai dit que j'était tomber, il c'est tendu.

- Où est-ce que tu es tombé ?

- Sur le perron chez Charlie.

- Comment tu es tombé ?

- Je suis tombé par terre sous la force de la gifle que Charlie m'a donnée.

- Oh Bella !

Il me serra plus fort dans ces bras sans me faire mal, Adisson revient avec un appareil à échographie. Edward descendait du lit et m'aida à remonter mon haut.

- Bien comme d'habitude le gel est froid. Dit-elle en me mettant le fameux gel.

Elle bougeait la sonde sur mon ventre, après quelques minutes elle s'arrêta et regarda minutieusement l'écran, notant quelques trucs dans mon dossier.

- Bella est-ce que tu as été soumise à un stresse ou une chute depuis lundi ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui même je suis tombée et je me suis engueulé avec Charlie.

- Malheureusement ça à des conséquences sur ton bébé.

A cette phrase les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- Quel sont les conséquences, Adisson ? Demanda Edward.

- Le placenta c'est légèrement décollé et ça c'est du à ta chute donc tu vas rester aliter pendant une semaine et je te referais une échographie pour voir si le placenta c'est ressouder à ta parois. Maintenant ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'avec le stresse que tu ressens, le bébé le ressent aussi et suite à cela ton bébé manque d'oxygène donc maintenant c'est repos total eu tu te laisses dorloter par les autres. On va écouter son cœur pour voir si je dois te mettre sous monitoring.

Elle appuya sur un bouton de la machine et là on entendit les battements de notre enfant, à ce son mes larmes débordaient et je voyais qu'Edward avait du mal à les retenir.

- Son cœur bat un petit peu moins vite que la moyenne mais ce n'est pas alarmant. Son petit cœur est en pleine forme.

Elle finissait de remplir mon dossier, nous laissant les battements de notre fille.

- Bon je te prends mercredi prochain à 11h45, juste après ton rendez-vous de contrôle que Carlisle t'a pris pour ton genou et ton poignet.

- Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose en plus pour mon bébé. Demandais-je.

- Evite de prendre de bain, ne mange pas épicer, fait des choses qui te détende tout en étant soit assise soit allongée. Et tu peux boire du lait ça peut t'aider pour le placenta.

- Ok.

- Je vais dire au reste de la famille que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Elle me donna de quoi essuyer mon ventre et sortie du bureau, pendant que je nettoyais mon ventre les larmes coulaient toujours. Je venais de finir de nettoyer mon ventre quand Carlisle et Esmée entrèrent dans le bureau, la seconde suivante Esmée avait une main devant sa bouche et les larmes aux yeux, et Carlisle était aussi étonnait que sa femme. Tout de suite je compris qu'ils savaient, car j'avais encore le ventre découvert et qu'on y voyait un petit renflement dût à ma grossesse. Je remis mon haut correctement. Esmée vient vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie pourquoi vous avez rien dit ?

- On voulait vous l'annoncer au réveillon de noël. Répondit Edward.

- C'est magnifique mes chéris.

- Bella ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que Charlie sent est prit à toi aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, il à trouvé mon dossier de maternité dans mon bureau et m'a demander d'avorter. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne le ferais pas, il sait énerver.

- C'est une blague ?

On se tournait tous vers la porte, on n'avait pas entendu les autres entrer dans le bureau, Alice était elle aussi en larmes.

- Emmett calme toi, on…

- C'est pas contre vous que je suis en colère, je suis en colère contre la personne qui me sert de père. Comment on peut demander cela à sa fille. C'est dégueulasse.

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre nous ? Demandais-je.

- Bah non, en plus je vais être tonton. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui ouvris les bras pour qu'il vienne se loger, chose qu'il fit dans la seconde suivante.

- Je t'aime ma petite sœur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**0o0o0**

On était tous dans le salon des Cullen devant la télévision dégustant le repas d'Esmée, Emmett venais de revenir de chez Charlie où il était aller chercher toutes mes affaires, ainsi que quelque vêtement pour lui et Alice. Les Cullen leur avaient ouvert leur villa car Emmett et Alice ne voulaient pas vivre sous le même toit que Charlie.

Dès qu'on était rentré je leur avais raconté tout ce qui c'était passé avec Charlie, ce qu'il avait dit sur ma mère. Tout le monde me chouchouter, chose qui je doit le dire m'énerver mais c'était pour mon bébé donc je me laisser faire. C'est comme ça qu'on passa notre soirée ensemble dans la bonne humeur et la joie.

**0o0o0**

- Ah !

Je me réveillais en hurlant pour la troisième fois, j'en vais marre, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'en péchais Edward de dormir.

- Chut je suis là ma puce. Ça va passer.

Il me pris dans les bras et me berça jusqu'à ce que je me rendors, mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

**Alors leur réaction vous à plu ?**

**Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**On se retrouve comme prévue dans 2 semaines pour un autre chapitre.**

**SagaTwilight**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Noël

**Comme annonçait dans ma note de samedi je vous pose le chapitre 12.**

**Pour l'OS je viens de le relire et pour moi il manquait quelque truc donc il est en réécriture donc je pense le poser soit le 11/09 ou le 18/09.**

**Merci à Kyssou, Camelia Bella, Just-becca1, chattoncharmant, LFM'Ines, Grazie, renesmeecarlyecullen, pour vos reviews. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Noël**

Je regardais l'ange dormir à mes côtés, ça faisait plus d'une heure que je le regardais sans m'en rendre compte du temps qui passe. Depuis maintenant seize jours, je vivais chez les Cullen ainsi que mon frère et ma cousine, Emmett ne voulait plus voir Charlie car il c'était lui-même prit la tête avec. Mais c'était aussi depuis ces deux semaines que ma famille était au courant de ma grossesse, qui d'ailleurs ce voit de plus en plus au bonheur de mon homme.

Il y a plus d'une semaine j'ai passer mes rendez-vous de contrôle, mon genou était complètement remis, mon poignet aussi avec quelque moment où j'avais quelques douleurs mais qui passer comme elles venaient, mais pour ma fille c'était autre chose, le placenta avait commençait à se ressouder mais l'oxygène avait toujours du mal à arriver au bébé malgré mon repos total. Depuis deux jours j'ai revue Adisson et les nouvelles étaient meilleurs, mon placenta était entièrement recoller et l'oxygène circulait correctement. Je recommençais à vivre normalement. Aujourd'hui on est vendredi 24 décembre, ce soir on fera noël en famille. Je sentis mon homme bouger.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Mumm bonjour mon cœur, il est quel heure ?

- Il va bientôt être 10heure.

- C'est trop tôt.

Il se mit sur le ventre et plaça son oreiller sur sa tête. Je baissais la couette jusqu'au bas de son dos et lui fit plein de légers bisous.

- Mumm, t'es de bonne humeur ce matin. Me dit Edward sans sortir sa tête de sous son oreiller.

- Disons que se faire réveiller par les petits mouvements de notre fille et regarder mon homme dormir paisiblement le jour de noël font que je suis aussi heureuse.

C'est vrai que depuis deux semaines j'étais souvent, je dirais même tout le temps de mauvais humeur au réveiller.

- J'ai hâte de la sentir bouger moi aussi.

- Bientôt mon ange.

Depuis cinq jours je sentais mon petit ange bouger en moi et depuis Edward passer la plupart de son temps libre les mains sur mon ventre à l'afflux du moindre mouvement.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être à ce soir. Dit-il en sortant le bout de son nez de sous l'oreiller.

- Edward c'est pour une soirée et en plus c'est ta famille.

- Je sais mais Tanya me sort par les yeux, en plus elle va encore me draguer et tout critiquer. Je me demande même si c'est bien ma cousine.

- Elle va foutre sa merde comme tous les ans. Lui rappelais-je. Et en parlant de la soirée, il faut que j'aille aider Esmée.

Je lui donnais un baiser qui prit des proportions langoureux, j'y mis fin et sortie du lit sous les grognements d'Edward. Je prenais mon jean et un pull blanc à manche ¾, et j'allais à la salle de bain prendre une douche vite fait pendant qu'Edward restait au lit. Je repensais à sa cousine Tanya, une vraie garce qui se croit tout permit mais étant la fille de la sœur d'Esmée elle sera présente à la soirée de ce soir.

**0o0o0**

Il était déjà 18heure et les invités arrivaient pas avant 20 heures, avec Esmée ont c'était occupé du repas toute l'après midi pendant qu'Alice c'était occupée de la décoration de salon et de la salle à manger, ainsi que de mettre la table. Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital jusqu'à 19 heure, Edward et Emmett avaient exceptionnellement fait le ménage dans toutes les chambres et salle de bain de la villa car ce matin quand je suis descendu, Esmée m'a annonçait que sa sœur, son mari et Tanya restaient dormir car ils avaient oublié de réserver une chambre d'hôtel.

Chose qui avait plut à Edward quand je lui aie annoncé. Maintenant que tout était enfin prêt je montais dans la chambre d'Edward qui était devenue la notre, quand j'entrais dans la salle de bain j'aperçu mon homme uniquement vêtu d'un boxer blanc se rasait, je me calais contre l'encadrement de la porte et profiter de la vue.

- La vue te plait mon amour ?

- Plus que tu peux l'imaginer.

Il finissait de sa raser, il essuyait son visage avec une serviette et me tendit sa main que j'attrapais, il m'attira dans ses bras. J'aimais être dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur.

- Tu n'as pas encore pris ta douche ?

- Non j'vais dans l'idée de me raser et après prendre ma douche.

- Et tu y vois une contrainte que je la prenne avec toi.

- C'est avec plaisir mon cœur.

Je me déshabillais pendant qu'Edward réglais la température de l'eau. On entrait dans la douche et commençais à ce faire de tendre caresses. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'on n'avait pas fait de câlin intime.

**0o0o0**

Après une séance intense de câlin sous la douche on sortait pour se sécher, une fois fait je passais mon lait de corps à la fraise que mon homme adorait. Je mis mes sous-vêtements noirs, puis ma robe noire avec une bande à paillette argenté qui montrait mon ventre de quatre mois de grossesse et fine bretelle.

Je n'avais pas mis robe blanche que j'avais acheté avec Alice car en rangeant mes vêtements dans l'armoire d'Edward j'avais retrouvé cette robe et j'avais tout de suite pensais qu'elle serait parfaite pour noël. J'avais pas mis de collant car j'ai horreur de sa. Je me coiffais en attachant la moitié de mes cheveux et laissant le reste de me cheveux détacher, puis je me maquillais très légèrement. Quand j'ai fini, je retrouvais mon homme qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise blanche, qu'il avait accompagnée d'un jean noir.

- Est-ce que je mets une veste ? Me demandait Edward.

- J'ai peur qu'avec ta veste tu ais trop chaud et que tu l'enlèves au bout de cinq minutes.

- Ok donc je reste comme ça.

Il laissait trois boutons détacher avec toujours ses cheveux décoiffé que j'aimais, je mis mes bijoux et finissais avec une touche de parfum quand la sonnette retenti. On descendit pour saluer Jasper puis on s'installait au salon où Emmett se mit à côté de moi, pendant qu'Alice s'installaient sur un autre canapé, et Edward s'installait sur l'accoudoir du canapé où j'étais. Jasper et Alice se rapprochaient de jour en jour, je trouvais qu'ils feraient un jolie petit couple, elle était toujours pleine d'énergie et lui si calme.

Mon frère posa sa tête sur mon ventre, chose qu'il adorait faire, dans ses moments là Emmett était d'un calme exceptionnelle d'ailleurs quand il commençait à s'énerver je l'emmenais dans sa chambre qu'il occupait à la villa et on s'allongeait tous les deux sur son lit et il posait sa tête sur mon ventre et la plupart du temps il finissait par s'endormir. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, Esmée ouvrit aux Clearwater, on leur fit la bise, Seth et Leah restaient avec nous au salon où les hommes avaient allumer la console et lançaient un jeu de course, seul Emmett ne jouait pas à la console préfèrent garder sa tête sur mon ventre.

Leah se mit à ma gauche sur le canapé, Alice se mit par terre à mes pieds avec un coussin sous ses fesses. Sue partit avec Esmée dans la cuisine, Carlisle descendait les escaliers quand la sonnette retentit une troisième fois, cette fois c'était des collèges à Carlisle. Il ne manquait plus que la famille Denali, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes d'attente Esmée servit l'apéro, Champagne pour tout le monde sauf pour moi bine sûr, Carlisle me servit mon Coca Cola dans une flûte à Champagne chose que faisait rire Alice d'ailleurs elle demanda elle-même chose. Tous les hommes formaient des équipes pour faire des courses de voiture sur la console entre eux et nous, entre filles on parlait chiffons. A 21 heure la sonnette retenti.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Marmonna Esmée en se levant.

Elle ouvrit à la famille Denali qui entrait sans même s'excuser de leur retard, Tanya coura directement sur Edward.

- Eddy tu ma trop manqué.

Et c'est parti ! Carlisle en bon hôte prit les blousons des derniers invités, et on passa directement à table car Esmée était remonté contre sa sœur pour son retard et décida qu'elle ne leur offrirait pas l'apéro.

- On ne prend pas l'apéro ? Demanda Carmen.

- Mais on là déjà pris, il fallait arriver à l'heure. Répondit Esmée en se dirigeant à la cuisine.

Je la suivis pour l'aider à emmener l'entrer et les boissons sur la table.

- Elle m'énerve !

- Moi c'est Tanya et la soirée ne fait que de commençait.

- Je suis sur qu'ils ont fait exprès pour les chambres d'hôtels mais c'est le peu de famille qui me reste.

Je la pris dans mes bras puis on installait les plats sur la table de la salle à manger

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas à côté d'Edward, je veux être à côté d'Edward !

Qui d'autre que Tanya pour foutre sa merde.

- Tanya il y a un plan de table donc tu le respectes. Dit Eléazar, son père.

- Mais…

- Tu te tais et tu t'assoies.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table, puis Esmée servit tout le monde de l'entrée qui était composer de fois gras, confiture de figue accompagner des toasts de pain de mie et une assiette d'huître, Carlisle servit à tous le monde du vin blanc à part Alice et moi qui buvaient du Coca. Les discutions remplissaient se repas, tout le monde se régaler à part que les huîtres ne passaient pas pour moi.

- Tu ne manges pas tes huîtres ma puce ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Non ça ne passe pas.

- Laisse les.

- Emmett tu les veux ?

Il tendit directement ses mains pour que je lui passe mon assiette, pendant que les autres finissaient leurs entrées je mangeais de la confiture sur du pain de mie passé au grille pain, j'étais à ma troisième tranche quand Tanya m'adressa la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'en manger.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Bah tu as déjà du ventre et si tu continues tu finiras grosse et Edward ne voudra plus de toi.

- J'aime Bella comme elle est ! Répondit Edward.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ma sœur est un peu de ventre ? Demanda Emmett.

- Moi je m'en fiche, je dis ça pour elle. Répondit Tanya.

- Je suis très bien dans mon corps tel qu'il est. Répondis-je en mordant dans ma quatrième tartine.

Esmée se leva pour débarrassait l'entré ainsi que les assiette qui ont servis, Leah, Sue, Alice et moi aidions Esmée à tout emmener dans la cuisine, seules Carmen et Tanya ne bougeaient pas de leur place. Une fois l'entrée débarrasser, les assiettes mises au lave-vaisselle, et les reste dans une boîte au frigidaire, Esmée préparait une glace à la mirabelle avec de l'eau-de-vie pour faire couler l'entrée comme elle le disait. On emmenait le tout à table et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Tanya était assise à ma place et qu'elle essayait d'attirer Edward, qui lui, lui tournait presque le dos et discutait avec Jasper et Emmett.

Une fois que chacun eu son digestif je m'assis sur les genoux de mon frère qui se trouvait en face d'Edward. Je mangeais mon digestif avec bien sûr que de la glace, les discutions animés se repas, quand tout le monde eu fini sa glace on ne débarrasser pas tout de suite préférant discutait ensemble avant d'attaquer la plat. Je restais sur les genoux de mon frère qui n'avait pas l'air mécontent que je sois avec lui, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule gauche et ses mains sur mon ventre, je mis mes mains sur les siennes. Malgré ce qui c'était passer à Charlie notre complicité n'avait pas diminué au contraire, avec Emmett, on était devenu plus tactile à se faire souvent des câlin frère/sœur ou des fois je passais une après-midi complètement avec lui à faire tout et n'importe quoi, Edward n'y voyait aucune objection, il savait que j'avais besoin de ces moments avec mon frère.

Cela faisait environ un demi heure qu'on discutait quand Esmée se leva pour amener le plat sur la table et c'est aussi à ce moment que Tanya décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se refasse une beauté et se rendit à la salle de bain, je fis un bisou sur la joue d'Emmett et j'allais retrouver ma place au côté d'Edward qui mit son bras droit sur le dossier de mon siège, je mis ma main gauche sur sa cuisse. Esmée et Sue revenaient avec le plat et son accompagnement, elles faisaient le service et tout le monde se régaler. Elles ramenaient en suite le plateau de fromage et un saladier de salade, qu'elles posaient au milieu de la table. Chacun servait de ce qu'il voulait, moi je ne pris rien car je n'aimais pas le fromage, Tanya avait replis sa place non sans m'avoir lancer un mauvais regard.

Cette fois c'était Alice, Leah et moi qui débarrassions la table, quand on eue fini il était déjà 23 heure 55 donc on s'installaient tous au salon où on attendait minuit. Edward s'assit par terre en tailleur et m'invita à m'asseoir entre ses jambes. On s'installer en arc de cercle près du sapin, Esmée et Carlisle à jusque bout de l'arc, quand minuit sonna la distribution des cadeaux commença. Carlisle et Esmée donnaient les cadeaux à tout le monde, une fois que tous les cadeaux furent distribués, on commença à déballer nos cadeaux.

Avec Edward on avait beaucoup, Jasper nous un super cadre pour notre futur maison et je comprenais pourquoi il nous a demandait il y a un mois la couleur de notre futur salon. Esmée et Carlisle nous offraient un bon d'achat dans un magasin pour bébé pour acheter les meubles de la future chambre.

- Merci beaucoup maman et papa. Dit Edward.

- J'espère que vous allez venir avec nous pour nous donner votre avis.

- Se serra avec plaisir. Dit Esmée.

On continuait d'ouvrir nos cadeaux, Emmett nous offrit plein de livre sur la puériculture et comment comprendre notre bébé…

- Pourquoi des livres sur les bambins ? Demanda Carmen.

- Tout simplement car Bella est enceinte de quatre mois. Dit Edward.

Un ange passait dans la pièce après la déclaration d'Edward.

- Félicitation. Nous dit Eléazar après quelques secondes de silence.

- Merci. Répondit Edward et moi en même temps.

On ouvrit le cadeau d'Alice qui nous offrit un ensemble pour nouveau né pour la maternité composé d'un petit pyjama blanc avec un petit ourson beige dessus accompagner d'un body, un petit bonnet, une couverture et les petit chausson qui vont avec.

- Alice, c'est magnifique, merci.

Edward me tendit un cadeau où il y avait que mon nom dessus et je l'ouvris, dedans se un doudou tout doux. C'était un petit ourson beige.

- Trop mimi son premier doudou. Merci mon cœur.

-Trop fort c'est assortie avec la tenue qu4alice vous à offert. Dit Edward.

- Pur hasard. Répondit Alice.

Je me tournais pour l'embrasser. Il me tendit deux boîte d'une bijouterie dans l'un se trouvait un collier en argent avec un pendentif représentant deux cœur entrelacer.

- Il est magnifique. Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plait.

Je lui passais pour qu'il me le passe autour du cou. J'ouvris le suivant où se trouvait un bracelet en argent lui aussi avec deux pendentifs avec un "B" et un "E" avec pour chacun une pierre. Pour le "E" un émeraude et pour le "B" un saphir.

- Waouh ! Tu ne te fous pas de ma sœur Edward.

- Rien n'est assez beau pour ma belle.

Il me mit aussi le bracelet à mon poignet droit.

- Il est prévu pour mettre un autre pendentif et j'ai pensais qu'on pourrait y mettre la lettre du futur prénom de notre enfant.

- C'est une super idée.

Je me tournais pour l'embrasser pour le remercier.

- Ah ! Hurla Esmée. Le voyage de nos rêves. Vous êtes fou les enfants.

- On ne savait pas quoi vous offrir donc on a décidé de se cotiser pour vous offrir votre voyage en Italie. Dis-je.

- Merci beaucoup, mais vous n'aurez pas dû.

- Ça nous fait plaisir donc accepter.

Je tendis mon cadeau à Edward qu'il prit et ouvrit pour trouver sa gourmette.

- Merci mon cœur c'est exactement ce motif que je voulais.

Il me la donna et je lui mis à son poignet gauche.

- J'ai un autre cadeau mais se sera pour plus tard.

- J'ai hâte de voir mon deuxième cadeau.

Uns fois que tout le monde eu fini de déballer les cadeaux, Esmée récupéra tous les papiers cadeaux pour les mettre dans le feu de la cheminée. J'appuyais mon dos contre le torse d'Edward et jouais avec le doudou de ma future fille, Edward mit ses mains sur mon ventre et les déplaçais doucement.

- Vous voulez prendre votre dessert ici ou à table ? Demanda Carlisle.

On fit un vote et tout le monde à part Carmen et Tanya vota pour manger autour du sapin. Carlisle et Esmée s'occupaient de tout amenaient, on parlait de tout et de rien quand je sentis ma fille se réveillait et bougé dans mon ventre, au début ce n'était que des petites vagues puis je sentis un bon coup de pied et Edward se figea.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Mon deuxième cadeau.

- Attend, attend… C'est notre enfant qui vient de bouger !

- oui mon amour.

Il mit une main derrière ma nuque et me rapprocha de lui pour qu'on échange un baiser passionné, il se pencha sur mon ventre et chuchota pour seulement moi entende ainsi que notre fille.

- Bonjour ma princesse, c'est papa. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'aime aussi ta maman.

On mangeait nos desserts tout en regardant la télévision où il y avait des mimis films sur noël. Une fois tout avaler et nos ventres plein, tout le monde débarrasser. Les Clearwater nous quittés pour entrer chez eux, Eléazar parti chercher les bagages dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Jasper tu t'arranges avec Alice et Emmett pour savoir où tu vas dormir cette nuit. Dit Esmée.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de poser la question Esmée, ça se voit qu'ils se dévorent du regard.

On rigolait alors qu'Alice rougissait.

- La question est donc réglée. Carmen on vous a préparé la chambre d'ami en face du bureau de Carlisle.

- Et moi ? Demanda Tanya.

- Tu dormiras avec tes parents sur un matelas gonflable.

- Hors de question ! Je veux ma chambre pour moi toute seule.

- Je te demande pardon ! T'es ici chez moi Tanya. Dit Esmée. Donc c'est ça ou tu dors dans la voiture de tes parents !

Eléazar montais les bagages dans la chambre d'ami, pendant que Tanya faisait la tête mais personne n'y faisait attention, je commençais à fatiguer contrairement à ma puce qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des pirouettes dans mon ventre au grand plaisir de ma famille qu'y posait leur main sur mon ventre. Un bâillement m'échappa et Edward décida qu'il était temps qu'on aille se coucher.

- Tu veux aller te coucher mon cœur ?

Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'on approchait des 2 heure 30.

- Oui je vais montais me couchais.

Je me levais pour dire bonne nuit à tout le monde mais tous suivaient mon geste et montèrent se coucher. J'allais directement dans la salle de bain me démaquillais, je me fis une queue de cheval et changeais ma robe contre ma nuisette bleue nuit, je me lavais les dents et je retournais dans la chambre où Edward venait d'enlever son costume pour restait uniquement en boxer. On se glissait en même temps dans les draps du lit et je me blottissais dans les bras d'Edward en posant ma tête sur son torse, Edward mit sa main droite sur mon ventre, notre fille était calme depuis qu'on était monté. Je m'endormis au son de la respiration régulière d'Edward et des mouvements aussi discrets qu'une caresse de ma fille.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé Edward ?**

**Pour petite review pour me le dire.**

**Bon courage à ce qui commence les cours.**

**Rendez-vous dans deux semaines (le vendredi).**

**SagaTwilight**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Le nouvel an

**Désoler j'ai quelque heures de retard, mais voici le chapitre.**

**Merci à Camelia Bella, Kyssou, renesmeecarlyecullen, Estelle7, Grazie, LFM'Ines, pour vos reviews.**

**Désoler c'est un petit chapitre.**

**Rendez-vous en bas pour une petite question pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le nouvel an**

Dernière journée avant la nouvelle année et je n'ai qu'une envie celle de rester bien au chaud dans mon lit. Je tendis mon bras et m'aperçu que la place à côté de moi était vide et tiède se qui voulait dire qu'Edward c'était levé il n'y a pas longtemps. Je tirais un grand coup la couette pour ensuite m'enrouler dedans. J'étais bien au chaud dans mon cocon. Je dis bonjour à ma fille en caressant doucement mon ventre. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais je ne sortais pas ma tête pour autant, je ne voulais pas être déranger. Je sentis le lit s'enfonçait et on tirait sur ma couette.

- Pourquoi as-tu défait tous les draps ma puce ?

- Veux rester au chaud. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je sortis ma tête de sous la couette pour voir Edward, je tendis ma tête vers lui et on échangeait un baiser.

- Tu me laisse de la place ma puce.

J'ouvris sans hésitation mon nid douillé et Edward se faufila dedans. On entrelaçait nos corps et Edward remit la couette correctement sur nous.

- T'as l'intention de rester cacher toute la journée ?

- Je veux rester au chaud, j'ai envie de voir personne.

- Même pas moi ! Dit Edward en me faisant la moue d'Alice.

- Si je veux passer la moindre secondes avec toi, mais personnes d'autre.

On se serrait dans une étreinte, il déposait une multitude de baisers dans mes cheveux pendant que moi j'embrassais son torse.

- Désoler mais faut que j'aille me soulager, notre puce appuis sur ma vessie avec ses mouvements.

- vas-y, je t'attends.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et me levais pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je soulageais ma vessie, me lavais les mains et retournais voir Edward qui était resté au chaud.

- Amour ça te dis de prendre un bain avec moi ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse. Dit-il en se levant.

Je bouchais la baignoire et la laissait se remplir d'eau à la bonne température, je m'attachais les cheveux pendant qu'Edward se déshabillait.

- Tu préfère quoi comme bain moussant vanille, noix de coco ou cerise.

- Mumm… Va pour la noix de coco.

Pendant qu'Edward s'occupait de mettre la crème dans la baignoire et allumait aussi des bougies qui sentaient également la noix de coco pendant que je me déshabillais à mon tour. Il rentrait en premier et arrêta le robinet, je rentrais à mon tour dans le bain, je m'installais contre son torse. Il mit ses mains sur mon ventre où je mis mes mains sur les siennes.

- J'ai hâte de revoir notre fille.

- Bientôt mon cœur.

On se prélasser dans le bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide.

**0o0o0**

La fête du nouvel an battée à plein, les parents ainsi que leurs amis faisaient la fête dans la salle à manger pendant que nous on faisait la fête dans le garage aménageait pour l'occasion. Avec Esmée on avait prévue un buffet froid comme ça chacun prenait ce qui voulait et on pouvait danser là où on avait prévue une piste ou jouer aux jeux vidéo.

J'avais mis une robe dos nu bleu nuit qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux accompagner de ballerine noire ainsi que mes bijoux qu'Edward m'avait offert pour noël, d'ailleurs depuis qu'il me les avait offert je ne les enlevais que pour prendre ma douche et pour dormir. Tout nos amis étaient parmi nous, j'étais assis sur une des chaises qui se trouver contre le mur et je regardais mon homme mettre la racler à mon frère et à Seth. Jasper vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- Je suis fatiguée et toi ?

- Je suis amoureux.

- J'ai vu ça et quand est-ce que vous allez officialiser ça ?

- On préfère prendre notre temps.

- Vous avez bien raison.

- En tout cas vous fait du superbe boulot avec Esmée.

- Merci.

On restait quelques minutes assis ensemble avant que Jasper ne rejoint les autres aux jeux vidéo. J'allais vers la table où se trouver les boisons et je me versais un verre de Coca Cola et je pris une bière avant d'aller m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward après lui avoir donné sa bière.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée mon amour ?

- Oui mais je suis un peu fatiguée et notre puce à envie elle aussi de faire la fête.

Edward mit ses deux mains sur mon ventre pour sentir notre fille.

- C'est une drôle de sensation mais je ne m'enlacerais jamais.

- Moi aussi j'adore la sentir mais il y a des fois où j'aimerais qu'elle me laisser dormir.

Edward me serra dans ses bras pendant que je mis ma tête dans son cou.

- J'ai encore gagné !

Je relevais ma tête pour voir mon frère qui faisait le pitre.

- Emmett tu nous fais quoi là ? Demandais-je.

- Une dance de la victoire.

- N'importe quoi. Marmonna Edward.

- J'ai gagné tous les courses, je suis imbattable.

- Et ! Tu n'as pas joué contre moi. Dit Alice qui venait de la piste de dance.

- Mon petit lutin tu vas prendre une défaite.

- Je relève le défi. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'installaient tous les deux sur le canapé et Emmett lança le jeu de courses. Tout le monde se mit autour d'eux pour regarder le combat. Après 5 minutes de course Alice remporta la partie et fit la même danse qu'Emmett faisait un peu plus tôt.

- C'est quoi cette danse ? Demanda Emmett après avoir balancé la manette sur le canapé.

- C'est la danse de la victoire. Lui répondis Alice

- C'est ridicule. Marmonna mon frère.

- Soit pas jaloux mon nounours.

- Pff…

Alice continua à faire sa danse pendant qu'Emmett boudait, les autres retournèrent à leur occupation. Mon frère me regarda avec un regard triste, Edward m'embrassa la joue et parti se chercher de quoi manger. J'ouvris mes bras à mon frère qui se leva rapidement pour venir un câlin.

- Boude pas mon nounours, moi je suis de ton côté. Au même moment ma fille donna un coup de pied dans mon ventre. Et faut croire que mon enfant aussi est de ton côté.

- C'est bizarre. Dit Emmett en chuchotant.

On resta un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'on passa le reste de la soirée entre nos amis et notre famille, entre rigolade, course, danse et autre… Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde crie un :

- Bonne année.

* * *

**Et voilà. Je sais, c'est un chapitre court.**

**Dites moi je que vous en avez pensé.**

**Dans deux semaines se sera un bonus sur . . . Surprise !**

**Petit indice : Vous aurez les réponses à quelques vos questions.**

**J'ai fini d'écrire entièrement mon OS, il est en correction et donc sera posé dans peu de temps. Je vous mettrais une note sur cette fiction pour vous dire quand elle sera en ligne. **

******Petite question :******** Je suis en train de préparer deux nouvelles fictions et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez avoir le choix de la première que je poserais. Si oui je vous mettrais les résumer sur ma note pour l'OS.**

**********Rendez-vous donc dans deux semaines.**

**SagaTwilight.**


End file.
